After Hours: Untouchables
by Resting-Madness
Summary: There's someone sick enough to think they can clean up the streets of all its dirty little secrets, or maybe they have another agenda... Its a race to see who will solve the case first. The world's greatest detective or a student from high school?
1. Seeds of an Unsub

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the characters. I do however own any extra characters in this story but who really cares about that.

Warnings: Blood, violence, language, gore, disturbing scenes, sex, nudity, slash and distrurbing behavior.

A.N: This is my first Death Note, so your opinions are very appreciated thank you. I will do more and believe me they will be more slash than this one, but for now I'm just doing a story, so I hope you enjoy it. I don't know when the next update will be it took a while to type this out because I'm on the internet two hours a day then no more but this is written out so no worries. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes because checking over things and getting it all right is never easy, and that's even with two proofers. Thanks.

...

Poles, bar tops, seats, laps, the floors; the dark room has women just about end to end, wall to wall, space for space 'working' is what the businessmen call it. These young, supple, women putting on display for them things that were meant to be hidden from man, but within these closed doors and solid walls of cover in the dark room anything goes.

Cheers go up around the stage as a leggy, color clearly a dye job, blonde tips herself upside down on a pole, long legs parting in a straddle she slides down the pole letting her stems linger once her back reached the floor and with them she rubs the pole as though it were a man's thigh and her hands explore her body with gracious strokes to her genital and breast. Head tipped back she moans to the men she can see. "Oh yeah."

Lecherous, hungry grins spread across the faces of the men as images run through their minds. Bulges harden and clothes are a little damp while they attempt to keep the woman tattooed in their minds for later on. What they would give to be the dancers hands, touching and caressing her.

Cheap beer is walked around the room on trays by a woman barely clothed, but she's moving about as though she has on a track suit; too used to the stares, leers, and ass pinches as if it were everyday life whether in these closed walls or out on the city streets. No real faces can be seen honestly through the blur of sensual and hormonally charged room of people; voices are heard but whether or not the words are picked up and understood is any ones guess. But, even with all the sex and liquor in the room there are other rooms in the building for men who prefer a more quiet and personal level of enjoyment that can't be accomplished with 60 to 70 some odd other leering, jovial men around.

"Oh!" A woman can be heard from beyond the room if you're at least 5 or so feet from it. "Yeah! Mm! More!" Her moans pick up, growing louder and more frantic until-... "Aaaah!" Back languidly arched the woman then stands, fully clothed in a rather skimpy white bra with sheer nipple places, low-rise white leather pants covered with red chaps from the start to the finish. She smiles at the man seated in a small chair before her, its friendly and sweet. "Was it good?" She asks, no sexuality in her tone at all. His session is over that's it for him.

"It was amazing!" The man declared standing up his hands itching to get at her or his hard-on which coincidently, she could very easily help relieve him of that problem.

The customer can feel another erection coming, though, he had gotten off quite easily from the lap dance he still wanted so much more but sadly his funds are tapped for the night and he has to move on as a place like this becomes very unfriendly to people without money, especially if you want a lap dance.

"Good!" Says the dancer. "I had fun too, although, I'm sure you know you're not supposed to touch the dancers but... I'll let it slide since your a first timer."

Nodding, the man bows in apology. "I'm sorry, really. Its just a little tough keeping my hands to myself when, well, you know."

Snickering the woman looks down at her attire. "I know."

A large, bulky man steps out of the shadows; beady eyes glaring at the customer. "Times up." He says to the male then looks at the dancer he guards to say. "You've got another customer, Ami."

"Busy night." Ami says touching the mans arm. "You'd better go before Fei Lang throws you out." She says meaning the body guard.

"Right, right. Thank you again," He leaves the room bumping into the next male on his way in. "I'm sorry, very sorry." He mutters before the door is slammed in his face. Standing there, he listens to the music start up on the other side of the door, something pulsating and rich; the man had to swallow his saliva when Aim began to moan. About to touch the door he withdraws his hand backing away when he noticed shifty looks coming his way from other men waiting for dances and guards standing at the exit of the hall. "Sorry, sorry." The man apologizes as he walks away. Maybe next week he can afford to come back.

Around 3 o'clock its closing time. A young woman says good night to a few other girls who are on their way home as well. Hands in her pockets the dark haired, round faced girl walks home; street light after street light leading her way, illuminating her before she's covered by darkness having left the lights safety. Her home isn't very far from the club actually, but she plans to meet up with two other friends to walk the streets; its her first time and she's very nervous. The club provides for you like the streets don't. In there you have the safety of the body guards being just a glance of fear away, but out here on the streets anything can happen to you. Her friends tell her she can make quite a bit of money and her goal is to get as much as she can so she can leave the city and move to the country side with her boyfriend. Maybe start a family together. That made her smile. A family. But first she has to save up. Oh sure, he boyfriend has a job but the money doesn't come in well enough to buy a home or an apartment out there, its fine for here but the country is an expensive place and you must be ready.

Speaking of ready. She reaches into her clutch to double check that she brought her can of mase. The plastic is cool against her burning fingers, rolling over as she turns it. 'Ha, I should be more cool about this.' She instructs herself.

An old gray car with a patch of rust on the hood slows to a stop beside her; the pretty street walker hesitates a moment but eventually finds herself walking back a few steps to meet with the driver. Leaning over into the window of the drivers side she asks. "Can I help you?"

The driver looks her over; his breathing becomes thick and heavy as he looks over her large breast giving a very good cleavage display to him, her kissable lips parted just right so he can see her teeth. His own lips begin to tremble and his hands shake as he opens the door on the passenger side of the car.

"Yes, climb in." He says in a voice more controlled than his body would let on.

'Must be his first time doing this sort of thing, too. He seems so nervous.' That eased her worries a bit; walking around to the other side of the car she climbs in closing the door. "We can learn the ropes with each other." She assures him the best way she knows how while buckling herself in. "Umm, I should tell you that my asking price is two hundred and depending on what else we do, the fee goes up another fifteen bucks."

"That's fine." He steers the car from the curb driving it up the street.

The woman watches the city going by through the front window, all the lights shining in a blurry strip of color, the people all minding their own business, going about the early morning routines they have. Taking notice, the street walker ponders about the man. He must not have much money because his car is a complete junker, which means they probably won't be going to any nice, 5 stars hotels for this. She just hopes the bed is soft and maybe that the client will put on a little music to set the mood- call it a side effect from working at a strip club as a lap dancer. One of her girlfriends told her once that a man gave her a diamond watch for giving him a night to ruin his marriage. She wondered if anyone would give her anything- maybe not this man, whom she almost feels like buying things for, but someone with a lot more money in his pocket. Maybe a business man looking for a quick fix between hours.

Wetting her lips she looks at the driver then back out the window. "My name is Starlight by the way- I don't think we're supposed to give out our real names."

"Starlight? That's pretty." Says the driver, who's been silent the entire trip.

You would think that he'd want to talk or turn on some music so the trip to wherever isn't so dreary. What a strange man. Thinking that Starlight just noticed that the man has been casting glances at her clutch purse. Picking it up she holds it on her lap. "Lubricant, a condom- well, a row of condoms and chocolate lip gloss. Its a new flavor- eh, do you like chocolate?" She was glad for conversation the silence was beginning to get eerie.

"Not alone like with a candy bar, but I've always loved cakes and cookies."

"Me too! But I don't eat them anymore because, you know, no one wants a fat stripper."

"You're a stripper?" The man sounds a bit shocked.

"Mhm. I'm new at this... its my first time which makes you my first customer. Will you rate my performance?"

"Okay." He says in a flat tone then asks. "You're sure you're a stripper?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Why is.. is that a problem? I don't have anything- I never sleep with the clients."

"No! No, its fine."

Deciding to change subjects she asks. "Is this your first time? You seem nervous."

"I'm just afraid that you won't want to do it with me because I can't afford a nice hotel or someplace." He glances at her. "I only have enough for you."

"Hey that's all right. Any place is fine with me, so long as you promise to drop me off where you picked me up so I can meet with my friend- if she hasn't gone yet." She added.

"Okay..." His large nervous eyes widen and he looks at the girl hard. "Even if its my house?"

"O-..kay." Starlight sounds unsure but the man doesn't seem threatening in the least, poor and down on his luck but not dangerous. 'Maybe I could give him a freebee.' She thinks from the goodness in her heart.

Another ten minutes of driving and they're out of the main part of the city; the bright lights are gone revealing stars glowing brightly in the sky blocked out when they pass under street lights shining their orange glow in her eyes. The old gray car stops outside of a run down flat. The windows have cracked but not broken through glass, the door looks like its been kicked a good many time by a wrecking ball, and the roof could use a lifetimes worth of repairs. She hoped that she could keep her voice down, if she can even get excited in a place like that.

Turning to her the driver smiles then says. "We're here."

8 8 8 8

"Yeah! Oh! Oh fuck! Ah, ah, ah!" The man moans while woman's head bobs up and down over his dick or maybe he's thrusting into her mouth and she isn't moving her head at all. Its hard to say because of how wildly the man is moving as he writhes and arches.

His hand scrunches the hair on the back of her head between his fingers as he arches from another wave of pleasure. His free hand wanders up his thigh caressing it before it cruises over his left nipple. The sweat is sticking to his thin hairs but he turns his head slightly to wipe it off on the pillow behind him. He thought he would spill for sure when Starlight's fingers lay beneath his butt but the man held on wanting this to last a little- maybe alot, longer.

"Mmm hmmhmm." He giggles. "Stop it, stop it! Its too good, its too wrong!" He howls with his head thrown back as he ejeculates into her welcoming mouth. Collapsing onto the bed as though he had been sitting or up or magically floating he pants heavily trying to calm himself down. "Shit!" He cries out gripping the sheet over the spring-hole covered matress as another wave semen shot out of him. Licking his sticky, dry lips, he brushes a hand over his sweaty chest tweaking his own nipple playfully. Turning his head he sees the lucious body of Starlight seated beside him, her breaths calm and still. "Mm." He hums.

Rolling over onto her, his hand grips her upperarm. Kisses are laid out over her collarbone then down along her breasts, the customers teeth bite down on her nipple rather hard; the woman does not cry out, mouth wide he sucks in as much of her plump round boob as his mouth can hold, suckling like there's no tomorrow, his tongue stabs playfully at her nipples. His hands get busy findling her, one hand gripping her buttocks while his other hand is up in her crotch, index and middle finger pumping in and out of her dry pussy. His moans cry out of his mouth as he watches his fingers get the woman off. It wasn't until she climaxed that he stopped his thrusts and pulls his fingers out.

Sniffing the blood on his fingers he sucks it off wiping the rest onto the sheet. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Around 5:40 a.m. and employee at a local eatery brings out a full bag of burnable garbage placing it into the bin outside of the restaurant; he's just about to close it when something oddly colored against the black of the bags catches his eye.

"What the-..?" Shoving the lid hard, so the top stays open, the man reaches in and gives the weird thing a squeeze.

Its finny because it kind of feels like, well, skin. Looking around he grabs an empty crate that once carried a shipment of canned goods for the restaurant he places it outside of the bin to stand on. With a better view he scans the thing closely without touching it. It was a long and tanned but pale, as though it were a fake tan and it was beginning to fade and needs a touch up. But it isn't... it can't be...

"Aaaa! Aaaa!" He staggers from the crate landing hard on the concrete ground, hard enough to scrape his palm which he didn't feel too numbed by what he's seen.

There, in the trash bin, is the body of a headless woman.

...

Policemen swarm the crime scene likes ants on a dead bug but in this case the 'bug' is the body of a woman. Two men are looking around the area for specific areas for clues as to how this crime might have happened, another few cops are taking pictures, three men are questioning the people who work at the restaurant and surrounding area writing down anything they may have seen or heard, one man in particular has been searching as hard as he can through the rubbage in the bin; his dark brown hair disheveled about his head due to sweat from the steady activity of searching the bags for the head.

Chief Yagami shakes his hands free of the mushy banana he had pressed his hand into, but nothing's come up and they've been out here for hours. Its time to wrap this up.

At the police station six male officers and one female plus the chief sit in the confrence room to go over the evidence they've collected. Each officer has a photo of the victim on the table before them, the information gathered personally is tacked to the cork board.

Lieutenant Sho Gozoburo stands in the center of the room beside a white marker board, a blue marker in hand. "Until foresics lab gets done with the autopsy report we have little to go on for now. But this is what's obtained so far," Uncapping the marker he writes down the most important information from their combined reports as he speaks. "One thing we know for sure is that the victim is female and roughly around nineteen to twenty four years old."

"That's so young!" Exclaims officer Valentine thinking about her own children.

A quick nod to agree, the lieutenant goes on. "We know the head of the victim is missing which means it could still be out there or with the person or persons that murdered her. There are men on the field combing the surrounding area in search of it." He says to the chief.

Chief Yagami clenches and unclenches his jaw.

"Regardless finding the body there wasn't much blood on the crime scene."

Aizawa perks up hearing that. "Which means the victim wasn't killed there."

"Or the perp' does on hell of a spit and polish with blood on concrete." Fukita comments.

"Mm. Then there's the plastic brace cuffing the womans wrist together behind her back, its been removed and has gone to the lab for prints. We also have an idea that the woman was murdered sometime this morning between the hours of midnight to five o'clock when the restaurant closes and opens- at least for the employees that lock up and open the place. The night shift workers are going to be brought in for questioning." Finishing his the last senstence he's writing out, Sho caps the marker than says. "That's all so far."

"Chief, your thoughts?" Asks a starting rookie officer named Matsuda.

The chief is quiet a moment, face unreadable then he says. "Until autopsy comes back and we get the results from questioning we're at a stand still so its hard to form an opinion, right now. Continue with cases you have pending, for now, we'll meet back here tomorrow with the rest of the reports." Standing from his chair Chief Yagami exits the room with questions churning in his mind.

People turn up dead just about every day but most of those are more or less accidents, car crashes, house fires, accidentle poisoning then there's the death by murder... deliberate deaths. Still its hard to say anything without the autopsy report. Going to his office he takes a seat at his desk, pulling out a drawer he removes a file to a case he's been working on since last week involving a break in that ended badly for a ten year old that was left home alone while the parents were out until late, the neighbors were asked to pop in on the boy from time to time during his three hours without them but when the neighbors husband entered the home the fourth time he was horrified to find that the house had been turned upside down and the young boy he was asked to watch had his throat slit. Terrible.

Soichiro couldn't imagine how devestated he'd be if something were to happen to his daughter or his son Light. And at the age of ten to boot! His son has always been good at taking care of hisself, even at a young age. Light is someone that can truly make you proud, the kind of son that fathers would pay billions for. So to think of him being gone is too much. Not that he loves his 13 year old daughter, Sayu, any less but to a man a son is living on. Poor Shaoran family, they'll never get to see their son shine at what he can do, or be whom he would turn out to be. Saddened the man closes the file; he's never liked cases involving children of any age, being killed.

"Uh Chief?" Matsuda pokes his head into the room.

"Yes, what is it Matsuda?" The man stands crossing the room for a cup f coffee, silently offering a cup to the youngest member of the department but he is declined.

"Well, its about the case. I was hoping maybe to do something more then sit in at the confrences, maybe like some field work?"

Blinking the man smiles. "I like your enthusiasm Matsuda, but field work can get a little gruesome at times- tedious even, you're up for that sort of thing? You might be better suited for questioning witness' if you're up for it."

"O- oh yes! Thank you, sir! You won't be disappointed- I promise." Bowing his head he leaves the room.

Chuckling, the Chief sits on the edge of his desk, coffee mug still held by the handle. He can't help but feel like a father to the eager officer if only because of Light. Once out of school his son is coming straight into police training as he plans to join the force. Following in his oldman's foot steps, the day Light told the family of his intentions Soichiro could swear he was going to have a heart attack from being overjoyed.

'Yes, I think I'll call it a day; bring a few files home with me to look over, see if I can find something new. Autopsy usually takes a few days so the break will be nice.' Grabbing his coat from the hanger he leaves the office then the building to head for home.

8 8 8 8

"Come with us to the movies, Light." Says a young dark haired girl. "There's a really spooky one playing, it has to do with ghost in this family's mirror." She latches onto his arm, head cocking to rest on his shoulder. "Please?"

A slight laugh leaves said male's mouth, before he detaches the girl from his arm. "I can't, Yumi, besides, it kind of sounds like you're descretely asking me out on a date. I don't know how many times I can repeat myself to say I'm not dating until the end of the placement exams."

Blushing, Yumi giggles. "Looks like you found me out, Light. I'll see you Monday then, bye."

"Bye Light." Says Outsuka who was with them in the book store.

"Later." For a moment Light watches Yumi and the other male's departure from the direction they're going; she still plans on going to the movie, he doesn't know why she doesn't just ask Outsuka . He's a nice guy, so-so student, sociable- like she is. If Light had to pick out a problem with the male it would be his hesitance to go for what he wants, Outsuka has no drive, aside from that there's nothing wrong with him.

Light waits out the flashing lights at the train crossing then paces across the tracks keeping straight down the sidewalk. The 16 year old side steps passed a group of older teens waiting for the bus. Light's not big on public transportation, choosing to walk just about everywhere. Something about being closed in with all those people around just rubs him the wrong way so walking is a joy and oddly relaxing especially after a school day. Sticking the key into door knob lock, Light opens the front door then walks inside the house.

"Mom, I'm home." He announces.

"Hi Light!" Calls his sister from somewhere in the home. "Look who's home early."

Entering the living room Light is surprised to see his father seated in the armchair and rather dressed down which meant he's staying for the night.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early? You've been staying late at work for weeks until now, have you gotten anywhere with your cases." The studious teen takes a seat on the couch beside his sister.

"Nothing new with any of the cases, I'm afraid, but there's a new file open now." He trails off.

Interested, though, in no way wishes to pry Light leaves the matter alone.

"How was school?" His father asks. "Sayu told me she's going to some sleep over Wednesday night during break."

"Hn. Sayu should worry more about studying and less about socializing."

"Yeah, yeah. Those who aren't gifted geneouses need these little things to get them through the sadness of a bad mark."

Smirking her brother teases. "Because opening a book makes no sense."

"Daad, Light's picking on me!"

Soichiro chuckles. Sibling bickering is always something to see because being an only child the man had no one to fight with, the first time the two kids bickered- as rare as it is, the man thought they hated each other but his wife said its natural as she has a brother and a sister. Luckily the teasing never last long and they return to loving each other more than anything. Plus Light always makes time for Sayu, always and that's the thing that makes Soichiro smile before he lays down to sleep.

"Dinner is ready." Calls Sachiko from the kitchen.

Soichiro can feel his stomach pushing him along; its been a while since he's eaten his wife's cooking and eating quick bites here and there when at the station just doesn't cut it, so its time to open a notch in his belt because tonight he's going to fill up.

...

"Nnnoooo!" A woman begs, her voice sounds as if she wasted any ounce of strength she had left just to get out the final plea.

Her tears and drool soak the pillow her face has been pressed into; she was on her way home from work at the strip club when she was grabbed from behind then all this happened. A man bound her arms behind her back after stripping her of her clothing, he then tossed her on the bed, face down, before proceeding to wedge his way inside of her without lubricant. At least he's wearing a condom- she thinks. For the past hour she's been listening to the faceless man grunt and groan from over her. It has to be over eventually, then she can go home and find a new job. Hopefully she can forget all about this horrible incident.

"Ow!" She screams when her shoulder blade pops out from the socket do to his pulling on it.

"I love you."

She hears him whisper before he licks her neck, taking a deep whiff of her perfume before he finally climaxed. She thought it was over... but she didn't know how true the statement was about to become...


	2. Like Father, Like Son

6 days later. The department is buzzing with activity and chatter as another two bodies have turned up; one woman around the same age as the first girl but the other a bit older more of a 'been around' kind of woman. At times it seems as though someone dies every other day but in situations like this where the victims tend to match each other the N.P.A know that they have a seriel killer on the loose and one with particular taste in women; this is considered 'type' obession and luckily makes the suspect a lot easier to track rather than a person just killing for the sake of killing.

The same officers and the Chief are situated in the confrence room; the autopsy reports have come in and the field and interview teams have their reports to go over as well. Sho is at te marker board again only this time the team has a much thicker folder to pass around.

"Reports have come back and this is the information on C9812." Uncapping the marker he writes on the board. "Her name was Takata Hana, age 23. The forensics team says that she may have died around 4:16 a.m." Nodding to the folder on the table he goes on. "The report shows a definite tear in her rectom- which is where the blood samples cam from."

"So then she was raped?" Asks Matsuda receiving looks that just about spelled out 'duh'.

"Were there any sperm samples mixed with the blood?" Officer Valentine asks.

"Not a drop." He shakes his head. "From what I guess the rapist wore a condom."

"Hn." Sounds Chief Yagami. "A killer considered about protection." After looking over the new photos taken of the body, he slides the folder over to Mogi, a brawny man with a buzz cut and built like a bear. "This at least proves he's not so much of a psychopath; he knew the body would be found and wanted nothing to be traced back to himself."

Mogi passes the folder on. "What about the victims parents and friends have they been questioned?"

Matsuda perked up realizing his chance was now to put his foot in the investigating door. "Two days after Miss Takata was found her mother came in to file the report that her daughter was missing. Mrs. Takata said that her daughter was supposed to call before coming over to have dinner with her and her husband but she didn't show up." The other officers look on telling Matsuda to continue. "After Hana's body was identified I informed her what had happened and she was in absolute tears, I spoke to her husband Takata Kobe then, he wasn't any better off hearing the news."

"What would you say his state was?" Chief Yagami asks. In some cases its an inside job and the killer is actually hired to kill the victim, but it only ever really comes into play during kidnapping cases but for a case like this it has to be a wonder.

"He hated that his daughter danced at night spots, he never wanted to her to get mixed up in something like that but she said it made a lot of money and she wanted to move to the countryside with her boyfriend."

"What's his name?" Asks one of the interrogation officers.

"Mikarashi Sanosuke, he works at a sneaker department store in the third ward. I have the address." He fishes in his pocket for it sliding to across the table to the man.

Chief Yagami turns over another set of paper in the folder. "Does he know about the murder?"

"I don't know, the parents might have told him if their daughter was really all that invested in moving away with the man."

Giving the interrogation officers a look he lets them know to look into that.

"Back to the father, though, if you're asking me if he hired the man to scare his daughter then I don't think so." Matsuda shrugs. "He was angry but he was also in tears."

Detective Aizawa put in his two cents to say. "He could be genuinely upset because he didn't know how far the man would take the scare, so even though he may have hired the man there's a chance he didn't realize he was getting involved with a bonafied killer."

Blinking, the young detective asks. "You really think so Aizawa? Man that's a scary thing."

They all nod to agree.

"Chief," Says Sho bringing them back. "the head has not been recovered yet nor was there anything suspicious left at the crime scene. The men searched the trash for the condom and found neither it or the wrapper it came in."

Matsuda asks. "Could he have kept them?"

"Its a possibility," Replies Sho. "The binding on her wrist didn't have a print on them either."

The room looks over the photos of the cleaned up, headless body. The Chief takes in every inch of her, studying it closely. The only parts of the girl that were bruised are her anus, wrist, and hands.

"Background checks say that she lived in an apartment near the train station, her friends note her as a talkative girl and very popular in the social kind of way. But you should hear this, her parents knew that she danced at the club but they didn't know that their daughter was trying to become a street walker."

"Where did you hear that?" Asks Aizawa feeling more and more sickened by the lifestyles of night women.

"A friend of hers that has the same profession. Haruna Rina, she said that Miss Takata was thinking about moving but her job at the club wasn't paying enough so Miss Haruna invited her to walk the streets with her that night, said Hana never showed."

"Which means she was picked up before the two of them could meet?"

"Correct sir, they planned to wait together."

Aizawa asks then. "Which club did the woman work?"

"Let's see..." He flips through the report. "a club called After Hours. The club owner says that she began working there as a lap dancer in two thousand six January."

They all intone thoughtful sounds while processing the information.

"Though it may be based on 'type' this case may be harder to solve than we think since thousands of men visit these clubs every night." States the Chief. 'We may have to consider this a cold case if no more evidance surfaces other than the victims bodies having nothing on them but their own blood.' He thinks.

"The interviews with the employees that work the late shift at the restaurant had nothing to tell us about the victim, but they may have information now that we have a recent photo of her- its in that folder, the drivers license photo has been blown up."

Looking it over Chief Yagami turns to Matsuda. "Care to show this photo around to do some questioning?"

"Oh, yes sir! I'd be happy to." He crosses the room to take the photo. "Its such a shame, she's a very pretty girl. She shouldn't have chose such a risky occupation."

"Where as I agree, its not your place to judge Matsuda."

"Of course Chief, sorry." He takes his seat.

"Do you think the other two women brought in were killed by the same man?" Wonders Mogi out loud.

"We do have some pictures of her and a small file." Sho opens the folder. "The second victims name is Gau Misti, age twenty four. Gau had several unpaid parking tickets and spent a night in jail at which point the tickets were paid when her father came to pick her up. And to answer the question Mogi, Mrs. Gau was an adult entertainer as well and worked at the same club, After Hours, with Miss Takata."

"Was she a street walker?" Valentine wonders receiving a shrug from Sho.

"And Miss Xua Li?"

"Same club, but there isn't much on her yet since we're still questioning family, friends, and employers."

"What do you think it means, Chief? Should we check out the club and see if we can find our guy?" Aizawa asks. "He might stand out more than the next man."

"That's a good idea, Aizawa. Matsuda, you and Fukui continue to question the possible witnesses now that Miss Takata has a face; they might not have seen her in person but she could have passed by any number of places on her way to meet her friend that night. Aizawa, you and Shikagawa stake-out at the club tonight, Mogi and Sho will take stake-out next week. Valentine, keep an eye out for the reports coming in from the labs. I'll be with the field for now."

"Yes sir!" Vocalizes the room before they all separate.

The group leave the room with tasks to accomplish that evening and since the club closes around 3:00 its gonna be a long night for some so its better to rest up now while they have the chance.

2 weeks later field has come up with nothing; questioning much of the same- even with a face to the headless victim the possible witnesses were of no use. Stake-out provided no clues and in the 2 weeks of searching no one has been killed; autopsy showed that Misti and Xua Li had been raped but much like Hana there were no traces of semen left behind. This case is a real head scratcher but for the most part the department can guess that strippers are being targeted but only if another woman is killed can they classify it as a seriel killing of strippers. As wrong as it is, the women are now under isolated incidences.

4 4 4 4

The chief of police has had an exhausting 3 weeks of work in the case of the young boy who was murdered in a break and thankfully the case has been solved when a witness came forward telling that she saw a man enter the home that night but she thought he might have just been checking up on the boy as the neighbor had been because he used the spare key to get in just as the neighbor had. That's when it hit them, the spare key, the prints of the family members were on the key as well as the neighbors, but another set belonged to the intruder who had not been wearing gloves when handling the key and seemed to only put them on before entering the home. The case was classified as a break in because the house was a mess and things were stolen, as far as forced entry there was none but it was written off since the neighbor didn't state that he locked the doors everytime he exited the home. Tiny mistakes such as that is why they have to work with a finer toothed comb, because everyone slips up somewhere and the man who has been killing the strippers will have his time come around soon enough- hopefully before too many more bodies are found. Just the other day another body was found and this girl was the youngest of them all only eighteen years old working a club under a false I.D. The girls parents cried and screamed that it had to be the boyfriend as he was somewhat of an aggressive and angry person but when questioned the male was on a ski trip with his family so the news that their daughter was a stripper hit them good and below the belt. But it left the police back at square one. Nowhere.

Sighing, the tired man sits up in his comfortable arm chair when a knock sounded on the office door.

"Dad." Its Light.

"Come in, Light."

The door opens and his son enters carrying a tray with a cup filled with hot tea and a plate with a slice of freshly baked cake on it. "Mom thought that you might want this."

Letting out a disgruntled sigh Soichiro rubs between his eyes for a bit, to calm the headache brewing, before taking the cup of tea from the tray thats been set down on the desk top. "Thank you."

"Dad, you've been stressed out about this case for a while now, and since I'm on summer break I thought it would be a good time to ask you about helping out with it."

"You want to help me with the case? Are you sure?" Soichiro asks. He watches as Light pulls up a chair to take a seat before him.

"I'm positive, and you said that I should get experience for the future so that once I get my P.I. license I'll have some notches under my belt. So why not now?" Taking the file from the desk he aks. "Is this it?" When his father nods he continues what he was saying. "You've told me a little about the case and since then I've been thinking it over and-.." Searching the folder he he points something out. "Here, do you see this?"

"Mm."

"I think that three things about this are very similar. One, being they all work at the same club, two. only the one girl was a street walker but she had only started that night other than that none of the women are prostitutes so its strickly After Hours that he's targeting and three... he seems to have some sort of bondage fetish as all the women have their hands bound and torn apart where as nowhere else had been harmed minus where he's entered them."

Soichiro looked at his son amazed. He never would have noticed the bondage thing; maybe Light should help out on the case, he may even end up solving the whole thing. So nodding his approval, the man says. "Only during break."

Smiling, Light nods. "You won't regret it, and I promise I won't be in the way." He leaves the room with the sound of his fathers proud laughter at his sons eagerness in doing a case with him.

Picking up the picture, he looks it over. The hands look sliced and almost chewed. Gruesome. 'A bondage fetish, huh? How can we use that to our advantage?'

...

Later that night Light used his father computer in the office to access police files- the man left it on for him, and now that he's been given permission to help he's decided to look over all the evidence gathered so far.

'A bondage fetish... How can that help the case?' Wonders Light looking over the information and pictures. 'And why isn't there even a trace of semen in the victims; even on warm days semen tends to stay in the body taking days to disolve completely its only helped along at all from the natural acids in urination and bowel movements, so with a dead body it should take longer. ...Hm. No condom is completely effective and no simple bath could remove all evidence, so then what?'

Clicking the mouse's key, pictures and information flip by like a story coloring book, since the pictures are in black and white, but Light isn't seeing anything of any further use. Closing the screen he turns off the computer returning to his bedroom for the night; maybe something will come to him in a dream. Light just settled into his comfortable bed when his eyes shot open.

'Bondage. The dancers- that's it!' Rising from his bed he grabs a notepad from his desk writing out his theory so he can present it to the department tomorrow. Light may very well solve this case if he's correct with what he's thinking, if not they're going to continue playing hit and miss with a seriel killer and they can't afford to waste anymore womens lives.

June 2, 2002

That morning Light had an early breakfast with his father then the two head out for the precinct for the day. Light isn't the least bit nervous about being around all the officers and detectives, his father had them over for a New Years party when Light was about 14 and they're all rather nice to him and his little sister and mother, plus Yagami Light never gets nervous around any one or about anything, its just not rational to be so when there's no danger.

"You were up late last night." His father comments when they pull into the parking lot of the station. "Have you come up with anymore theories about the case?"

"Some, but its nothing definite." Replies his son unsnapping his seatbelt.

Soichiro nods. Rolling up the windows he exits the car locking the doors after Light closes his. The two enter the building his father holding the door open for him. As they make their way inside the building the man at the desk greets them both. Light says 'hello' then follows his father into the confrence room. He and Light are the first to come in unless the other officers are in the building doing something else at the time they should be there soon since Soichiro told them to come in by 9 o'clcok. Light's never been in this room before so he can't help but look around a bit during their unoccupied time. A large table with 10 chairs around it, 3 large windows, white tile floor, floresent lights and a marker board, and of course in the corner of the room is a water cooller.

"Good morning Chief Yagami," Sho greets entering the room. Seeing a new face Sho holds out his hand. "Hello, Light right? Is it career day at school?"

Light's father chuckles, shaking his head he replies. "No, Light's here to help out with the case."

"That's great!" He glances at the door as the others come in. "I wish my son wanted to follow in my foot steps, but he lives with his mother in the country and prefers tap dancing than detective work."

"Morning everyone." Greets officer Valentine as she walks in.

"Hey." She says.

The seats fill up quickly; Light taking the seat at the edge of the table. When the room quieted the meeting began.

"Cleaner" As his new name has become. "struck again last night. Another stripper at the same club. This one was suffication; his fingers pressed into the area just above the linea alba, puncturing through."

Writting down the information, Light raises his hand leaving it up for a second before speaking. "Cleaner?" He questions.

His father replies. "We believe the reason this person is killing these types of women is in order to clean the streets of Japan of them. It may be his motive."

"I see but, ...no, forget it."

"No Light, you're a part of this case, so your input is valuable as well."

"Yeah Light, what'd you have?" Sho scratches a hand through his blond spikes.

"Well you all say that Cleaner is trying to rid Japan of night women but I don't think that's it at all. Let's face it, these women are all over the place and yet he leaves every single one of them alone minus Miss Takata, but she had only started doing it that night that she had been picked up. I also think that its possible that he's after a specific type of girl from the After Hours club."

"Such as?" Aizawa leans forward to listen carefully.

"The way he ties up the womens hands, I thought about all the jobs at the clubs- from what television has shown since I'm not old enough to enter one myself, but from what I know the only time you're not allowed to touch the girls is when they're touching you. You can slip the performers dollars, the waitress' get slapped in the butt more times than they can count I'm betting, so that only leaves the women in the back rooms, the private dancers but, without a roaster I can't be sure."

"The lap dancers?" Ponders Mogi. "It makes sense why we missed him and he was able to grab another dancer."

"Good call, Light!" Cheers Matsuda.

"Thanks. But its too soon to make assumptions, I was just taking a guess."

"Pretty good guess." Sho compliments.

Aizawa caps his pen after writing something down. "If Light is right then what do we do chief?" He then throws out a suggestion. "Remove all the lap dancers for the night and see if anyone turns up missing the next morning."

"That's a possibility."

"If Cleaner really is only going after the private dancers then keeping them from working tonight should help the case. The man seems fixated on them, I'll bet if he visits the club and sees that no one is dancing- he'll demand to know why! He'll give the biggest protest, where as, a normal customer would simply move on to something else." Light Responds.

Thinking it over Soichiro nods. "This can work; I want everyone in this room to attend the stake-out tonight. Officer Valentine, you'll sit in the under cover car with Light. Are you good with that son?"

"Its fine." He answers.

"Good. For now, Mogi I'd like for you to get the roaster of the dancers, make sure to tell the manager about closing off the private rooms for tonight."

"Yes sir."

"Sho, get tech. to set up cameras in the rooms so when it opens tomorrow we can check out all the people who reserved a dance."

"Right."

"Aizawa, I'd like for you to call the dancers in to be interviewed once Mogi has the list; they may have already seen Cleaner but have been fortunate enough not to be picked up yet." Looking around to the other officers he says. "As for the rest of you resume with questioning the families and friends of the latest victim."

"Yes sir." They say in somewhat unison when the man is through speaking.

After being dismissed Light follows his father out of the building. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch then home. I have some cases to work on and you need time to enjoy your vacation while you have one."

Light laughs while buckling his seatbelt. "Yeah, maybe I'll study for the afternoon or help Sayu with her homework."

Glancing at his son he smiles. "I meant that maybe you'd like to see a movie or go bowling with your friends."

"Bowling?" Light says with humor in his voice.

"Don't knock it, in my young age it was the it thing to do over break- that or karaoke."

"Somehow I can't see myself singing- muchless my father." He snickers. "No, lunch and studying is fine with me. I've got four weeks off, once the case if closed I'll have plenty of time to do an activity with friends."

"I like your confidence." He pulls into the sandwich place.

4 4 4 4

'Black would be a nice choice for a stake-out, but considering the fact that I'll be sitting in a car the entire time,' He hold up a black turtle neck shirt. 'Hm. Its better to be natural, its less obvious.' A light blue button down shirt is pushed aside revealing a dark blue fitted long sleeve, with three tiny buttons coming down from the rounded neck, taking it from the hanger he travels over to the dresser to grab a pair of brown jeans. The boy dressed quickly then heads downstairs passing through the tiny bit of hall to get to the front door he caught a glimpse of his mother from the side of his eye.

The two of them are getting settled into the couch to watch a movie. He'd already told his mother where he's going; he guessed the video was to occupy her worries but its no big deal, a lot of the time stake-outs are un-productive. Its the under cover cops that have to worry.

Sighing inwordly, Light walks to the entry way of the living room. "I'm going now."

Both Sachiko and Sasyu turn their attention to him.

"Be careful Light." Says his mother.

"Yeah, I'd miss you if anything happened out there." Says his sister.

A small smile crosses his features. "I'll be careful, but Dad will be there and a bunch of other officers from the station." The hinking car horn catches his attention. "That's it then. See you later."

"Bye dear."

"I'll be back around three or four."

Leaving the home he climbs into the silver pontiac with officer Valentine at the wheel as his father assigned, and once buckled in the car starts off for the club.

...

The night was moving along just as police predicted; the men were outraged about the private rooms being closed for the night most of them only complaining about the money that was paid in advance not the least worried about their time with the girls. Others didn't care at all knowing that it'd be taken care of tomorrow and from there went to the stage to watch the pole show. Aside from that it was just a normal night. Aizawa gave close attention to the reactions of the men who reserved the rooms for the longest amount of time. If Cleaner really does get off from lap dancers only he would reserve as much time with one as he can afford. So far a younger man, no older than maybe 26 was the only one really bent up about it, he punched a wall and swore at the security demanding his money back.

Aizawa touched his ear then spoke with his head towards the Chief to make it look like a normal conversation among friends. "Light, there's a man coming out of the building. He's got a shaved haircut, but not bald. He's wearing a gray suit with a black shirt."

"I see him." Light's voice sounded in Aizawa's ear.

"See if he takes a bus or walks to his own ca-..."

Cutting the man off Light says into the microphone. "He's getting into a car." Binoculars in place in front of his eyes, the teen watches the man get into a blue car, his gaze lowered to the license plate. "I'm writing out the number... he got into his car and took off abruptly after that, so I think he came alone." Its Light's knowledge that if its a two or more man opperation one of them would wait around in the car while the others work the room, that way if they are caught he can get away and continue to do the deed allowing his friends to be let go without evidence. Plus, if there were more than one person attacking these women they'd be hurt far beyond that of a torn rectum and bruised hands. Light can't be sure why the head of the first victim was taken; the teen glances at a stout man with thinning hair that is walking out of the club, he's wiping sweat from a face that looks more sad than angry. Concentrating on him, unwavered by officer Valentine's sudden speaking into her headset. The mans eyes are slitted, almost like if he didn't widen them on his own he wouldn't be able to see very well. Light, though spotting the man and being very careful to watch his movement, missed what he did once getting into his car since a rusty gray junker blocked his view. But he did get the plate numbers.

The night went much faster than Light would have expected, and out of all the men that have reserved a dance 7 of them were filed under suspect. Now comes the week of interrogation. Chief Yagami, Matsuda, and Light sit in on the questioning in the hidden room next to interrogation watching and listening through the two-way mirror and a hidden speaker. The first three men tested negative on the polygraph test, the 4th man has never been to the club before that night and, due to his friends suggestion, wanted to try it out and reserved a lap dance since he didn't want to be in the public eye of the place. When asked about his friends whereabouts on the night of one of the murders he could vouch for everytime and recently his friend has been out of town on business which is why he hadn't gone until last night. It came down to the last man and the three observers have their attention divided when Mogi walks into the room.

"Chief, there's been another killing."

6: 40 p.m. June 4 2002

Matsuda covers his nose to dull the smell of blood and what seems to be feesies in the air. The detectives were called to red light district by the owner who discovered a massacre. The field team will have their hands full collecting evidence from the room. Finally Cleaner is slipping up. The private rooms being closed the other day must have enraged him to create this much of a scene with only one body. Its very unfortunate for the woman to be a victim for them to get their lead.

"Get those bed spreads." Orin Rai head of forensics orders the field team.

Out in the hall, Light sneaks peeks into the room as the police mill about. Now that its daylight and the place is closed he can come inside with no hassle from the owner having a minor in the place- though, he was lied to be one of the dancers, may she rest in peace. The room really is just a horrid scene, almost flaunt its such a mess. The bedding is hanging from the bed half way, blood is anywhere it can go from where the woman had clearly been dragged about, a fingernail is left in the torn mattress belonging to the victim, who has been moved out of the room by peramedics a little before the police showed up. Visibly, the only thing left behind by Cleaner is a bloody sneaker print, and looking at it you can tell that the man noticed it and tried to scrub it away. Why he took the woman to a red light district is a mystery but surely the survalance camera's may have caught him on tape in the hall before he entered the room.

"Excuse me?" Light says to the owner.

"Yeah, what is it?" He eyes the teen wondering what a punk kid is doing at a place like this, moreso how someone so young can be a cop. 'Must be an intern.' Thinks the man.

"None of these rooms have video cameras, do they?"

"No. I mean, I'm into the whole voyer thing but the rooms don't have cameras. The hall does, though." He points to the corner of the hall.

There in the upper left corner is a large mirror with a camera hidden behind it.

'Excellent.' Thinks the 16 year old. "Do you have the tape from the night this happened, is it accesseble right now?"

"Sure. Come to my office." He starts down the hall.

"Detective Mogi," Light calls into the room. "there's a camera in the hall but not the room."

"Good work Light, Chief," Mogi exits the room. "we're going downstairs." He informs the head of the department before heading out of site.

Downstairs in the main office the owner opens the door to his office then takes them into a back room where the security tapes are recording. Pushing it into the machine he presses rewind while its playing. "I hope you catch the son of a bitch that did this to one of my girls."

As much as Mogi wanted to chew the man out for having the gall to sell a woman's body for money he kept his mouth shutl places like this will get what's coming to them soon enough and there's no sense in upsetting the bastard and making him uncooperative. The three men watch the video rewind with nothing going on until finally the owner is seen, in reverse, exiting the room then entering then again exiting before he backs down the hall nothing goes on for a moment then another person is seen leaving the room with a girl.

"Stop the tape!" Light asks. "Pause it right here."

Doing just that the owner steps back while the two examine the screen. The picture is fuzzy and the freeze of the screen is terrible having a little line of static through it but its decent enough to get a look at the man plus the labs can have a stab at it to clean the picture up. Dark hair that can either be black or a very dark brown, a pug nose, thin lips; the man has quite a bit of hair on his head with a style of a side sweep but not like a comb-over, Its hard to say how tall he may be since the video has the static bar across it.

"Can you take it back a bit more to when he first comes in." Asks Light.

"Sure." Rewinding the tape some more the man plays it just as the Cleaner- or possibly the Cleaner and a hooker come down the hall.

"That's weird," Says the owner.

"What?" Mogi looks up from the screen.

"She's not one of my girls- I've never seen her before."

Brows furrowed, Mogi questions. "She isn't?"

Shaking his head the owner of the club says. "No, I've never seen her before."

They continue to watch the Cleaner and the woman walk down the hall; the two almost look like a couple with the way she's holding onto him and whispering in his ear. Light wished the camera had audio. Cleaner kisses the woman on the neck or maybe he sniffed her neck it was hard to tell, then they enter the room. Couple after couple come down the hall and finally the man exits the room.

"Didn't anyone notice the blood on his clothes as he left?" Questions Mogi.

"Are you kidding? All the shit that goes on in a place like this- girls getting cigarette burns and what not, believe me a little blood goes unnoticed."

"A little blood?!" Now Mogi is getting irritated. This place is going to get some serious looking into when this case is over.

"All we have to do now," Says Light, head still clear and rational. "is get a match from the tapes recording the rooms at After Hours when the back rooms reopen tonight."

"We're taking this tape," Informs Mogi with enough authority in his tone to make a lesser man shake.

Pressing 'eject' the owner hands the tape over. "Good luck." He says to the two as they leave.

Sighing, the man says. "I hope you're up for another stake-out, Light."

"Do you really think he's going to show up tonight?" Light asks as they leave the building. "It seems like he takes one woman a week rather than a day or maybe we just find the bodies too late." He climbs into Mogi's car.

"True, but since his favorite spot closed he may be itching to get in another dance. Look at what he did from being deprived one night."

"You're right." He thinks quietly.

"What is it, have you thought of something?"

"I was just wondering if all the victims might have been killed in the red light district- the owner did say a little blood is hardly anything to notice and you saw that room. But if not, then why was this woman?"

"You're right," Starting the car he comments. "well if this is our guy we'll question him until his throat runs dry from answering. I can't wait to hear this creeps reason for killing these women."

4 4 4 4

The stake out teams were a bit different tonight because the officers now had to pose as a customer waiting for a dance, the only thing is that there is only one dancer working tonight, the rest of the rooms are empty but its been told they were rented for an exclusive party and there's audio running loud enough to be convincing. It wasn't surprising that the men who were brought in for questioning did not return to get their dance, not wanting to be caught again by their girlfriends or wives should the cops call them directly. It was around midnight that Cleaner made his appearance. Although they should have arrested him right then and there they prefered it be after the man receives his dance so that they can observe his actions. See what it is that makes the man tick, get inside the criminal mind and with these evaluations the prosecuters have an easier time deciding what to do with the perpatrator, what sentence will be received. Killing of how is one thing but killing for why is what gets you life in prison, time in the nut house, or death.

One by one the under cover detectives excuse themselves from the line up, pretending either to need the bathroom or simply grew bored of waiting. Aizawa, by the stage, humors a woman with a laugh when she gets on all fours before him and sucks on his middle finger but his attention is at the side of his eye watching the man. Lights plan was a thing of beauty and he was impressed with how quickly he came up with it. The chair in the room is to be swapped out with another chair that has plastic on the arm rest, this is so there will be no other finger prints corrupting Cleaners. Matsuda wondered how the guard would know when to swap seats and Light explained that from what he's heard the wall are paper thin so they need to make a commotion outside of the room to alert the man once this is done he'll receive the go ahead the dance will go on and they'll bring him in for nothing but questioning and he'll continue trying to kill not knowing that they have already gotten his finger prints. Simple.

'Nows my chance.' Aizawa stands from the seat and very kindly says. "I'm married."

Taking said marriage finger into her mouth the woman clamps her teeth around the ring pulling it off she then drops it into his palm. "I don't mind."

Slipping his ring back onto his finger, he waves her off making his way to the hall. Slurring his voice, he says. "He-cuse me." He hiccups as he slams into the Cleaner.

"Get off me!" The man shoved him away.

"Come ooo, I wan ma-... I want me turn." Aizawa persists.

"You can't cut! Back the hell off!" He shoves him again.

"I didn't get my dance the other day."

Sho takes his place beside Aizawa. "Quit being an ass, the man said step off." He snaps while grabbing the officer.

The body guard exits the room. "You clowns gonna behave or do we have to shut the rooms down again?"

"No, no its him and its my turn. Let me in please." Cleaner begs.

"Right this way."

Sighing in relief the man glares at Aizawa before going in. The two officers let out their own relief once the door closes.

"Let's get into position." Aizawa says sounding vry sober.

And exactly ten minutes later Cleaner exits the building and is taken down.


	3. The Sound is Right in My Ear

Interrogation was brutal on the guy; Ukita might have scared the man wittless. In person the suspect is wide-eyed, skittish, and out of habit rubs his hands together uncontrollably and the police aren't sure but the man may also possibly have a stuttering problem. They asked for the man's full name in which he tells them its Masukawa Naoto. He's then asked where he lives and what he does for a living which he answers with A flat in Ganjyu, house 4, and his occupation is an exterminator of mice, bugs, and other infestations he then went on to explain that his business is small because he's self employed; proof of that is an add in the newspaper.

Officer Ukita then asked him after receiving information on the lodging why the man would choose to live in a place where most of the buildings are being torn down. Masukawa stammered through the answer but he tells them that with his business not exactly booming its the only place that's right in his budget especially now that the places are being torn down- though, he would like to buy an apartment some time.

From beyond a large mirror in the interrogation room is a hidden room that can see in from a two-way mirror; there sit Chief Yagami, Light Yagami, and Matsuda. They're all listening in on the conversation and watching the actions of the man as he answers the following questions:

1. How often does he visit After Hours club? Masukawa replied that he can't go often due to the fact that the club is very expensive. Ukita has to then ask why he goes to the place at all if he's sincere about saving up to buy an apartment? Masukawa has an answer for that but it isn't what the police expect to here. Sorrow in his eyes the man looks down at his lap then up at the officer to say.

"I think I might be gay."

"What?!" The chief mutters.

"Gay?" Questions Light.

Momentarily stunned, Ukita regains his composure only now he seems a bit pissed. "Mr. Masukawa you're lying!"

"I'm not! I don't know, maybe I'm not but I can't be sure... you see, I'm very shy around women but I don't wanna be looked at as funny or sick so I go to these clubs and try to make it work."

"By forcing them to your home against their will?" Demands the officer.

Masukawa shifts his sitting position hearing that and abruptly shakes his head. "N- no. Its just that its their jobs to be with the customer so they can't say no to me and seeing a beautiful woman before you, what do you think is the normal reaction for a male? But for me, I just sit and wonder hoping to find the one that can do it for me."

"So you're willing to waste your meager salary on finding out whether or not you're a homosexual."

"This doesn't add up," Light says. "He's obviously lying, why doesn't he simply ask a girl on a date with him- or a guy for that matter, if woman make him that nervous."

"Those are very good questions, Light." Says his father.

"You don't understand, I come from a very strict home its hard to live a normal life as it is, then to find out that you might be gay- its brutal out there if you try to pick someone up and they're not the same as you." He shakes his head rapidly. "No, its better to just stick with what's right."

"Mmm." He intones questioningly.

Next he asks Masukawa why the man spends only 30 bucks for a dance when the asking price is 60, giving him a total of 15 minutes rather than the full 45. Masukawa shrugs answering that its worth it. Plus, since he's not spending his entire paycheck on a dance just to see if things.. well.. work out he has cash left over to save up for that place.

"Have you ever watched any of the shows, Mr. Masukawa? Do you get the girls that walk the floor to flirt with you? Why do you only exclude yourself to the back rooms?"

Masukawa shakes his head again this time scratching at the side of his head. "I told you, I'm very shy when it comes to women so sitting there with all those other men enjoying myself is just too much to bare, the hooting and hollering would embarrass me too much. Going there, well, its only natural for a man to be curious is it so wrong to want only to enjoy it privately?"

"Have you ever asked one of more of the women for sexual favors?"

"No."

Sighing in agitation, Ukita asks again due to the video tape of Masukawa at the Red Light District. "Have you ever asked one or more of the women for sexual favors?"

Again he answers. "No."

Strangely enough, the polygraph showed no signs of lying in any of the mans answers, the needle only shifted slightly when Masukawa was asked if he had any living family in Japan and he said 'no', but that could only be because the man may not actually know the answer to that particular question. But since they have his name they can get information and search for the people to do a background check.

Ide walks into the room pushing a stand that's carrying a television on top of it, beneath the television on a shelf is a VCR with the tape from the district inside ready to play. Masukawa watches with fascination.

"You said you never asked the women out for sexual favors," Ide is saying. "then how do you explain this Mr. Masukawa?"

Watching the screen a blush comes across his face as he watches himself and a girl coming down the hall to a room which they enter upon reaching it. The tape is still for a moment then he exits the room without the woman. The three men in the hidden room tense as their attention to the man raises. How is he going to explain this.

"Wanna tell me what you're doing with that woman?"

"W.. we- uh..." He rubs his hands. "Nothing happened, I swear; I met Ami on the street that night, I thought she was on her way home. I pulled to a stop beside her and asked if she was ok getting there. It was very late."

"Do you make a habit of picking up strange women late at night?"

He shakes his head. "I recognized her because she danced for me once at the club. Anyway she told me that she wasn't going home but was actually going to apply for another job because she planned on meeting an online friend in person for the first time who lives in the states and she needs the extra money."

Again the poly shows no traces of a lie; everything this man is saying is the truth, which made Ukita and the other wonder if they'd actually caught the right man after all because so far all they're getting from him is that he's naturally nervous around what seems to be anybody- unless he was correct about assuming that he's gay which would make Ukita even move nervous since he's the only male in the room. So, Masukawa Naoto is either the worlds greatest liar or he's innocent and they're going to have to go over this case from scratch.

Ukita then asks the one question the man can't lie his way out of. "What happened in the room Masukawa? How is it that you left but Miss Harada did not?"

Masukawa swallows hard then stutters nervously. "We had sex, oral, she gave me a blow job but got upset because I didn't.." He trails off casting a glance at his crotch. "you know, get hard."

That again slaps Ukita in the face. "Its what you wanted, isn't it? A beautiful woman to try out your sexuality on. Huh? So why didn't you do it?"

"I can't help that it didn't get up. She got disinterested and asked me to go after that, so I left."

"Do you expect us to believe that?"

"Its true! Honest! Its always like this, that's why I think I might be gay." He lowers his head. "We're so into each other, we're kissing and touching then we get down to the sex part and I fall flat."

"Stop it!" He shouts. "Stop talking like that!"

Masukawa is cowering now.

"Let me tell you the story. You went into the room with Harada Ami and you raped her, then you killed her! Didn't you!?"

Masukawa's frightened gaze then locks with Ukita's. "Sh- she's dead?"

"You know she is because you killed her!" He is at his last nerve with this man.

Masukawa shakes his head. "No, I didn't!" He shouts back. "I didn't! Miss Harada was very much alive when I left her!" His breathing is hard. "I... I can't believe she's dead..."

Uikta watched the mans genuine reaction to discoving the news and he seems very truly shocked by it. The door opens and in walks the Chief seeing Masukawa in tears. After five minutes of silence between the officers they let the man go.

"That's enough Ukita, Mr. Masukawa you may go." He hands the man a tissue.

"Tha- thank you." He blows his nose then stands to leave.

5 5 5 5

"I don't understand this, the man didn't lie once- he didn't even know the victim was dead."

The chief rubs his chin in wonder. "What could have happened in that room then that killed that woman?"

"Could someone have gotten in from the window? Or maybe someone was already in the room with the two of them and came out after Masukawa left?" Matsuda joins the circle of wonder. "The pictures from the crime scene do show that it was open." He shrugs.

"It's possible." Says the chief.

"So what happens now?" Sho asks. "Do we keep tabs on the guy or start over with the case?"

The chief of police thinks over the question carefully. It would be pointless to pursue a man if he's innocent but then again there will always be that what if. "For now, or until Cleaner kills again we'll have to put this case on hold." Soichiro looks at his son then says in a voice sparring not an ounce of disappointment from not being able to work on the case together anymore. "Thank you for helping, Light. But you don't need to spend the rest of your summer break worrying about this case. We have Masukawa's information should anything come up."

"Dad," Light wants to argue but he knows there's no point to it. "I'll see you at home then." He nods a goodbye to the other officers then leaves the building heading for the bus stop. They may be done with Cleaner but Light isn't; it looks as though its time for a little independant investigating.

2 Weeks later. June 15, 2002.

The news of a seriel killer swept Japan. The adult clubs were in a state of panic and dancers refused customers out of fear of being the next victim of the man known as Cleaner. Since being bringing Masukawa in only one other dancer was killed in Kanto. Another victim was murdered but the N.P.A couldn't even really count that as one of there's since the woman killed lived in Tokyo. As if things weren't bad enough forensics came in backing the mans claims that he did not rape Harada Ami, as there were no signs of it on her person. This case was truly turning into an unsolved mystery. Cleaner always seems to be one or two steps ahead of them but since the women at the clubs refused to give private dances after learning about the killers preferrences the killer seemed to move on else where as a mass swarm of killings have begun in Tokyo.

Its when the eigth person was killed that Light chose to start his independant investigation and bought a train ticket out there. His intentions were simple enough, check around for Masukawa; the suspect that he himself has yet to rule out as innocent. Something about the man just seemed a little too off. The dancer Ami had not been raped and willingly went into the room with the man; the owner of the Red Light said he's never seen the woman before and yet she was allowed into the building, also, supposidly in the midst of getting a job there was out of place. Masukawa might have passed the lie detector test but that doesn't make him an innocent man, there are all kinds of ways to get around a test like that.

Lights cell phone rings just as he boards the train. "Hello?" He answers once pulling the phone from his pocket, flipping it open.

"Its Kinomiya. There is an Ami on the sign in sheet. The woman was planning on getting a job here- ha, guess I should have checked the stack of resumes on my desk. Still, weird that she'd invate herself into a room when she don't got a job here yet."

"I think so too. Listen, you know the man from the video tape? You should get a picture of him in the mail soon, but I need you to keep an eye out for him; his name is Masukawa Naoto and I need for you to keep an eye out for him. He may the one who killed Harada Ami, and chances are since he got away with this he might try the same trick again."

Verbally shivering, he says. "Scary thought. But I'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you. I have to go." He hangs up somewhere between the 'goodbye' from the building owner. Light told his mother that he's going on a trip with his friends and that he'd be back before school starts. 'Hm. Train isn't too crowded today.' Notes the male. Taking a seat on the cream color cushioned bench seat along the window, he opens a teen magazine as his cover; with books you can keep your head lowered and if necessary it can act as a conversation starter but Light doubted it would come to that.

The trip into Tokyo took 20 minutes. Light then checked into a hotel using birthday, allowance, and saved up new years money for funds on this trip. Tokyo is a large city just bigger than Yokohama but Light has no worry about that because Cleaner has shown that even in a new place his only concerns and interest are with the lap dancers. With a guide book from the lobby of the hotel, he writes down the addresses of the local clubs in Tokyo. The closest one to the hotel he's staying in is a place called Body Shots. since he isn't old enough to come to the place when business is open he figures he stands a better chance before the club opens. He plans to get a name list of the dancers, the reason for this is that Cleaner might get a dance from a woman but kill another girl. That's the way Light sees it. The detective prodigy spent the most of the afternoon writing out questions to ask the dancers when they got off work. He has a picture of Masukawa but no copies so he can't leave them all over the city, plus it might be a red flag to the male that he's on to him and last thing he wants is to chase the man all over Japan.

By evening Light set out for Body Shots; just as he is about to grab the entrance handle the door swings open and a sickly pale looking man, walking with a hunch brushes past him giving the door a shove so that it banged closed after him; it was almost as though he had no intention of making Light think that he would hold the door open for him even for a second. But that doesn't matter, he had no time to worry about the worlds rude manners.

"Excuse me," He gets the attention of the man dressed like a waiter. "will you tell me where I can find the manager of this place?" He turns his head in the direction the male points. "Thank you." Walking back into a hall he travels up the hallway. Knocking on the door he hears a voice from the otherside saying that he can come in.

The man smiles. He's your typical looking older man, maybe 74 years old, dressed in black slacks and a white tennis shirt, and to complete the look he chose house slippers- which Light found as odd, a man his age running a club like this. Come to think of it, why were there so many men wandering around, they must be here to set up the chairs and things.

"You looking for a job or something?"

"What? No. I'm not looking for a job. I'm with the police department in the Kanto region, we're conducting an investigation of a seriel killer that may have migrated here and what I'd like from you is a list of your dancers."

"My dancers?"

"Yes, I'm with the N.P.A, and we're investigating a seriel killer." He figured he had to repeat himself.

"You mean Red X?" He asks. "Forgive the look but you're the second person to come in here about that, believe it or not. So what is this, you know something we don't know? Or are you hitting up every seedy club in the district twice to see which manager caves and admits that he's Red X."

'The second?' Shaking off the comment Lights Says. 'I guess the Tokyo police are conducting their own investigation as well. Hn. Good luck solving it before I do.' Light assures himself confidently because with him on the case Cleaner really is as good as caught. 'Red X must be what they call him in Tokyo.'

He knows its Masukawa, its just too obvious to be anyone else. The regional news didn't give much information about Cleaners killings except that the victims have been left in condemed homes in a run down neighborhood. 4 bodies were discovered a day or so after Cleaner arrived; an officer- well, security guard, found them on his routine check for dealers, couples seeking privacy, or hoodlums looking for trouble. The guards interview was on every news channel in Kanto and the crime scene was a mess, enough gore to sicken or chill you to the core if you couldn't handle knowing about those sorts of things.

"Well it ain't me, so move it along." The man walks around to the other side of the desk. "Here's what you need. Good luck to you young man."

"Thanks." He looks it over. "Hm? Wait a minute, these are all mens names."

The old man slaps his knee letting out a hoot of a laugh. "Of course, this is a men's club. Heh heh!" He laughs harder at the look on Light's face. "Same expression that other fellow took when he found out. I doubt that X will come sniffing around here anytime soon again."

"I think you're right." He folds the list putting it into his pocket. "Thank you, anyway."

"No problem, and say if you ever need a job you should really consider working here. This kind of thing pays well and a cute guy like yourself will really bring in the bucks."

"Sorry, this kind of thing isn't for me. Goodbye." Exiting the office he over hears the mans insane laughter still. Shaking his head in dismay, he walks back through the hall. So Cleaner goes by Red X here, not the most original name but effective enough I suppose.' Checking his watch, Light decides on one more place before retiring to his hotel room for the night.

...

Dinner was about 10 pieces of sushi for the undercover detective, Light ate at one of those places where the sushi is made by 5 men behind a circle counter equiped with a conveyor belt that rotates the selection for a seating of twelve to choose their own meal. You need only reach over with your chopsticks and place the item on your plate. Once dinner was out of the way Light took a bus to the second district, from there he walks the street until he's outside of a club named 'Excel'. As far as Light knows Cleaner is still in the area selecting women to kill and the manager of this place said that one of his dancers did not come in to work the other night, which could only mean this place may be the next targeted. Its a shame his father doesn't know about this, a fake I.D. would really come in handy to help him get into the place rather than stand outside until all hours of the early morning waiting for it to close so he can speak with the exiting dancers. He really should find a photo copying place so he can hand out tiny pictures for the women, and some of the men who might see Cleaner- though, he doubted any of the horny, drunken men would be looking around at the other males in the room.

Light had to hand it to the man, he finds him to be very brave; the fact that Cleaner knows that the police are on to him and yet he keeps it up, no change in his pattern or plans just a new location to remove the police closest to finding him out. Maybe Light's giving him too much credit, though, he could just be some demented addict that must do these things because somewhere in his sick mind he believes he's saving these women. That would explain it.

The night stretched on until finally the club closed. As the dancers filed out of the club, Light approached the loosely dressed women. "Excuse me, I'm with the N.P.A. my name is Yagami Light."

The women smile at him saying a brief 'hello' minus an older looking woman who grunted something his way as well as a few others who were callous towards cops that said nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yagami, my name is Tari. What do you need?"

Light looks the girl over. She seems right up Cleaners ally; busty, long curly hair with very pale skin. "I just need to speak with whomever is free for a moment. It won't take long."

"Alright, we can go to the coffee shop down the street." She starts away.

"No, hold on. I should have been more clear. I only need to speak with those of you that are private dancers." Informs the male.

"That riles me out." Says one of the callous women who then pulls out her cellphone calling for a cab.

4 women walk with Light for a block before they reach the small cafe that Tari had spoke of; a small yellow sign shows them that the place is open late. He ordered a decafe and the girls cappuccino's, one of them a doughnut with an apple filling. Light asks them questions about the men that came in showing the girls the photocopy of Masukawa. The girls scan it carefully but none of them seen the man saying that its dark in the room or that they get so many customers its hard to remember their faces especially since they tend to block out their work hours. Light then asks about the missing girl. A cute red head answers that out of all of them she was very out-going, friends with all the dancers and often had customers asking her out for drinks or something to eat but she always turned them down.

"Always?"

"Mhm. She said the men had a nice time talking to her while she danced, that was what made them ask her out. She sort of, I don't know, became real to them instead of this untouchable beauty- but maybe, I'm just guessing."

'Masukawa said that he checked out all the dancers to find out whether or not he was gay, was he really just finding women like this girl?' Light questions himself. "Thank you all for your help, and remember the man from the photo. You might end up dancing for him, or he may approach you on the street."

"We will, and thanks for looking out for us. You know, cops aren't all bad." Says a girl with blue hair as she takes the last bite of, possibly, her breakfast.

Light didn't know how to respond to that so after saying his goodbye's he exits the cafe with some very useful information. Returning to his hotel room Light remained in Tokyo for three more days but nothing of new killings has come up. As far as clues went there were only some random purse snatching but let the police department here deal with that. The 16 year old had to wonder if maybe Cleaner has moved on from here, going some place where the women are a little more his type rather than the shy, untouchable girls at these clubs. The girl that got killed had him wondering about Cleaners reasoning; he surely wasn't after every dancer in the clubs otherwise all the women would be killed rather than the choice few- so, earthy women that are talkative. He had to look out for them.

Boarding the train, Light passes by person after person when who should his gaze glance upon but Masukawa Naoto a few steps ahead of him, before he takes a seat in the center row of seats. Light can't believe his luck. If Masukawa really is the Cleaner then at his next location someone will surely die, which will nail him. Going down the aisle, Light takes a seat four chairs down but across from the suspect, this way he's within sight of him but can go undetected as he spies on him. There's no chance of Masukawa recognizing him since he was watching him from a hidden room. The seats fill up all around him, though he was lucky enough to have an empty space to one of his sides. After the whistle blew for boarding it sounded again for departure and away it went...

"Mmm." Chewing sounds fill the air. "Mmm." A hard swallow follows that.

Yagami Light would never say it outloud but he's actually a very unshakable person. Where most people are jumping at the first sudden sound or jittery, Light remains calm and collected at all times.

"Mmm." Another delighted sound fills the air followed by a light sound of fingers being sucked upon- rather heavily at that.

So no matter what the situation is, he's unmoved and unbothered.

A spoon clanks against a cup rapidly and as far as stirring went the clanking went on a lot longer than need be.

Light's nerves are even, his temper calm.

The person beside him slurped- not sipped, not drank casually, but sluuuurped the drink rather noisily right before expelling a long sighed out 'Aaaa.'

So things like kids dashing back and forth up the aisle or say, oh he doesn't know noisy eaters would never gain a reaction... except today.

"Excuse me?" Light turns his head a bit more to show the man at his side that he's talking to him.

Looking at Light, the male blinks questioningly. "Hm? Yes, what is it?"

This, as well as being bugged by the man's eating sounds, was a first for Light. He's never been at a loss for words so all of a sudden until his eyes lay upon the dark haired male seated at his right. He's just very, well, odd looking. Clearly not Japanese, though, he speaks it very fluently you can hear a distinct accent hidden in the back of it; he has wide-eyes, that seem to stare right through you, pale skin but the kicker is the dark rings under his eyes showing that he's sleep depraved and judging by the way his knees are pulled up into him he might be what society label as a nervous wreck. The 16 year old then found himself looking at the cause for his disturbance; set before the man is a cart filled with cakes and cookies and a cup of what smells like coffee.

'Look at how he's sitting, he must be a wreck.' Blinking, Light comes out of his stupor then says. "I was wondering if you'd consider switching seats with someone else for the ride?"

Taking a chocolate from a small box on the cart; Light notices that the male has it pinched between his index and middle fingers as though it were a specimen or maybe its dripping with chocolate rather than securily coated. The man again eats it rather noisily before he responds with. "Why would I want to do that?"

Taken aback by the blunt response, Light thinks. 'So much for the nervous theory.' In an even tone he answers. "The reason is that I'm concentrating on something and your eating is a bit distracting."

The man's mouth twitched to the side in thought then his thumb came up to his mouth, the pad of it moving across his bottom lip. "Hn. I had no idea I could be so distracting." He picks up a cookie the same way he picked up the chocolate; tilting his head back a bit he bites the underside of the cookie, again enjoying it loudly.

"Aha," His nerves are pricking. "Its not you that's distracting me," He corrects the male. "just your eating. So if you could just switch seats with someone- maybe move closer to the door." Suggest the fed up 16 year old.

The odd man raised his brows though his face doesn't look offended by the request. "I suppose 'fadding' over the wrong pop icon could have its consequences, but I'm not moving seats."

The teen magazine in Light's hand would have been scrunched in the center or into a ball had he been anyone else but Light doesn't any move of physical agitation. "I'm not referring to the magazine; I'm just a little bothered by your eating, it seems that you're intentionally over enjoying it- its annoying."

"Sometimes silence can be just as annoying." Just then the noisy passanger notices the empty seat beside the disrupting male. "You move." He eats something else. "Mmm. I need this seat."

Getting a bit annoyed, Light says. "I need this seat."

"Well, that's- mmm, really your option then because I'm not moving."

That's the last straw. "Look." He says sternly.

The train stops and up Masukawa stands; this doesn't go unnoticed as both men stand. He's leaving!" They say in unison which has them miss what the other said, both too determined to follow the man and they set off down the aisle with many others behind them and a few in front. The two advanced on the exit into the next cart so quickly and so insync they're stopped at the skinny door, shoulder to shoulder, grunting with determination to pass through. After a moment they realize they're not going anywhere and cease the hasty exit in order to see what the hold up is.

'Again?' As politely as Light can, he says to the male. "Do you mind standing back so I can get off. This is my stop." He has to be careful with his tone because this man seems like the type of guy to annoy you just because he knows he can.

"You can leave just as soon as everyone else once I exit." Replies the male looking up into Light's honey brown eyes from his hunched position.

The young detective has seen that posture before. 'The man leaving the club! What? Did the pervert think I was good looking so he followed me on to the train.' Light wouldn't put anything past this guy.

"Hey!" Shouts a woman from behind them. "Some of us would like to leave today, if its alright with the two of you."

The two look at each other.

Being the first to apologize Light says. "Sorry."

While the male mutters something that sounds like 'what's keeping you here?'

"Oh come on!" Says a burely man.

The crowd rocks and sways as the train pulls off again. Groans go up in the room as people are forced to take their seats again. Light can't believe it, he just can't believe it. The male takes out his phone to make a call, returning to his seat shortly after the conversation ends; only this time he slips his feet from his sneakers as if to make himself more comfortable right before he loudly continues eating. Light couldn't help but miss that quiet hotel in Tokyo.


	4. A Man Like You A Detective?

'So Masukawa is in Shibata.' Light is looking over the map of the train routes. 'That means the E train will take me back that way.' Taking out his wallet the teen checks his travel money. 'Looks like I'm covered for a few more days.'

Approaching the ticket counter Light removes a few bills from his wallet then asks. "Could I please have a ticket for the E train to Shibata?"

The man behind the counter looks a bit surprised but he smiles thoughtfully. "Shibata must be a popular place this week."

Blinking, Light asks. "Meaning?"

"All tickets are sold out for today. You and one other guy will have to wait until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

'Another guy?' Looking around the station the teen wonders. 'Which guy?'

Person after person is boarding the train to this destination and that except for one. There, seated on a green bench against the wall, is the odd male from before. Glaring, Light then looks away when the dark haired man waves a hand at him.

"Can I get your name? I can reserve a ticket for you." Says the salesman.

"Yagami Light. Can I get that for the earliest departure?"

"Sure." The clerk types up the recept tearing it off the row of paper that rolls up from the machine, then he hands it off to Light. "There you are; that's for tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp." He says as though Light would not take the time to read the receipt.

"Thank you." Stowing it into his wallet the male returns the piece of leather into his pocket then exits the station with his suitcase in hand, hoping that he'll be able to catch a cab right away- no such luck.

All the cabs seem to be taken as at least 4 were on their way away from the station. Light watched car after carleaving and not a one was up for a passanger that hadn't called in ahead of time.

'Guess I'd better call for one.' Pulling his phone from his pocket Light dials the number he spots painted on the side of the closest cab, but his dialing is momentarily paused when he feels a finger tapping on his shoulder. 'Just ignore it, Light, its probably that weird guy from the train again.' Lifting the phone to his ear he expects to wait out the tone but the sound dulls to nothing. 'Hmm?' Checking his phone he's again interrupted only this time he chooses to acknowledge the male. "Do you mind not standing so close, its a little intrussive."

"I thought I was being helpful by offering you a ride with me." His voice drops suddenly, like he'd just received bad news right in the middle of a good day. "But you clearly have everything taken care of, so I'll just go."

The male took a single step sideways then remains there still close enough to Light, hands in his, light blue, jeans pockets with no intention of moving. Bitter, Light tries to call for a cab again still unable to get through. Checking for the phone he notices that the battery is extremely low so calls will be made any time soon until he can get it recharged and he can't do that without an outlet which means...

Eyes closed, Light steadies his nerves. Opening his eyes he looks at the dark haired male beside him who, as it turns out, has been watching him the entire time. 'Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?' Smiling, Light says in a kind tone. "Only because I'm in a tight spot will I take a ride with you, but don't get any ideas because I'm not interested."

"We;; that's good because I'm not interested either." Walking off the curb he reaches for the door knob of a classy little car; black with a camel colored interior. "Get in."

Walking around to the other side of the town car, Light climbs in buckling his seatbelt after closing the door. The teen noticed the odd male slipping his feet from his tennis sneakers before he curled his legs up on the seat. If the Yagami teen had to guess, by the luxury of the car, this strange man may be an essentric millionare rather than the nervous wreck he pegged him for on the train. 'He isn't dressed like someone with money. maybe he's just taking a trip and splurging a bit.'

"Are you hungry? There's fruit in the mini-fridge." Offers the man already indulging in the treat.

"No thanks." Glancing out the window Light then looks back at the male. 'Better talk before this guy gets into his eating habit.' He thinks. "My name is Yagami Light. What's yours?"

"Mathiu Deneuve. Nice to meet you." Releasing the younger males hand he resumes eating.

Light was then tempted to eat a piece of fruit in hopes to annoy the drab male in the same way he annoys him but that kind of immaturity isn't Light's style, so he continues to ignore him. The rest of the ride is quiet in a sense and once they reached the hotel the two men paid for a room and went their seperate ways, but Light is sure he hasn't seen the last of Mr. Deneuve.

4 4 4 4

Light called home to check in with his family about his change of plans and that he will be home in a day or so; he didn't mention the part about seeing Masukawa on the train. Seated on the large bed, Light unplugs his phone charger then tucks it back into his suitcase, his phone going into his pocket. Changing into his sleep wear the teen looks up at the ceiling as he thinks. 'There's no question in my mind that Masukawa is the Cleaner but... I can't entirely prove that he was in Tokyo when people change trains all the time. Masukawa could have come from anywhere.' Closing his eyes he sighs inwardly. 'Mathiu Deneuve. That name seems familiar somehow, but I can't be sure... He's a strange guy, I know that much; one minute he looks like a pennyless begger with an annoying eating habit to an almost all right but a little essentric guy with a little wealth.' He can see the mans face appearing behind the darkness of his eyelids. Popping them open Light sits up reaching for the remote turning on the television once it is in his grasp. He should really be watching the news; channel 290 has the weather report. Listening to the man speak about the chances of rain tomorrow Light starts to dress again in slight formal yet informal wear. He's going down to dinner in the hotel restaurant.

The dining room is lovely with a warm decor considering its summer season: rich blue table clothes cover round tables, the seats and backs of chairs have fabrics with the same color, the walls are deep brown with golden patches where the light fixtures are shining, large plants bring the look pf the room together but the small vases filled with tiny flowers that are placed on the tables could be done without.

The moment Light set foot inside he hears someone call his name. 'Who is that?' He wonders having never head the voice before. Looking around he hears his name again, followed by an "over here!" Across the room to where the voice is coming from his eyes meet with the ringed gaze of Mathiu Deneuve. There is just no way its all coincidence which is why Light thinks about snubbing the guy, he even considered just leaving until he was sure the man was gone for the night but his legs and feet are already on their way over to the table.

Seeing that he's been spotted the male stops his frantic waving and he keeps a firm eye on Light as he takes a seat. "And here I was just thinking how lonely it was going to be eating alone." Smirking he then says. "Glad you're here, Light."

"It would be kind of lonesome eating in a big place like this by yourself." The teen agrees.

"That's what I just said." Opening his menu he looks it over. "Everything looks so good."

Light wondered for a moment how the man always seems to make sound as though he's talking to his self. But it doesn't matter. Looking over the menu, as well, Light decides on a medium rare steak with a side of potato and sugar snap peas; telling this to the waiter when he came for their orders. Deneuve orders a strawberry burnt cream.

Flabberghasted, Light questions. "That's all you're eating." Since he's met the guy it seems the only thing he's eaten is sweets and pastries, in mass quatities at that- there was the fruit, sure, but fruit is sweet as well.

"Yes." Replies the male tearing open sugar packets to dump into his iced tea.

Light watched attentively as the male pours packet after packet of sugar into the tea. His mother would lose her mind if he'd done something like that at one of their barbecue's when their father got to come home early on a hot summer day. She'd think the heat was getting to him or something.

"So Light," Deneuve says his name so familiarly. "what brings you to Chiba?"

"I'm following someone." Light answers. It doesn't give away much, yet its a truthful enough answer. "What about you?"

Looking at the male around the glass of tea he's drinking, Deneuve sets it down on the table then says in a bland tone. "I'm waiting to catch the train tomorrow to Shibata, I have no business here in Chiba."

Light laughs lightly. 'This guy can really make you sound like a jackass.' He thinks absently.

"But if you must know," Deneuve goes on. "once I leave from here I am also following someone." He begins pouring more sugar into his tea. "You see, I'm a detective and I'm working on a case."

Light, who had been tasting his tea wondering if it were bitter in some way, would have choked on the swig if not for his usual cool demeanor. Setting the glass down he asks. "You're a detective?"

"Mm." Intones the man or maybe he's just enjoying his drink now that 83% of it is sugar.

'This guy's a detective- there's no way that's true.' Thinks Light. 'He must just be having fun with me.'

The waiter returns with the food setting the plates down before the men.

"Thank you." Spredding the napkin across his lap, Light picks up his knife and fork ready to dig into his steak but glancing at the detective he exspells an exasperated sigh then, slicing his steak in half Light scoots half his potato's over to one side of the plate with the meat then some of his peas are shoved over as well. "Here, we can split it. I can't just sit here and watch you eat junk for dinner."

Deneuve looks at the plate that's been set in the center of the table, he then looks up at Light a smirk on his face as he nibbles his thumb as if to hide a smile. He says to Light. "I thought you said you weren't interested?"

Furrowed brows wonder why he even bothered being nice, but Light says calmly. "I'm not. I just think that you should eat something more than dessert." Nodding at the food, he reiterates. "Here. Eat."

Picking up the fork beside his plate, Deneuve cuts a piece of steak from the half Light offered to him, he then slathers on a large spat of garlic butter before popping the bite into his mouth, chewing it carefully the detective swallows it. Taking another bite he hums in satisfied delight; a scoop of potato's came next but Deneuve seemed especially taken with the peas. Light watched the man eat for a moment then starts in on his half of the meal. It was nice sharing a meal between the two of them, nothing but sounds of eating and the clanking of the plate from the silverware hitting it.

"Are you following a girlfriend, Light?"

"I'm sorry." Light cocks a brow.

"You said that you were following someone, I asked if it were a girlfriend." The man repeats.

"No. I'm not following a girlfriend."

"Then its a boyfriend?"

Taking a drink he swallows, "I'm single." he replies to that but before the male can ask anything else he adds. "Not that its any of your business, but I'm not dating until school is out."

"Mm." Intones the male. "How very studious of you, Light."

"I think so."

When the meal is finished Deneuve set the dish filled with cream between them. "Please, have some of this; you shared with me, after all."

"Thanks."

The two eat silently.

"Detective," And he says as though its loosely. "you wouldn't happen to be following the case for the man with the cover name 'Red X', would you?"

Returning his comment back to him by saying. "Not that its any of your business, Light, but yes I am." He takes another bite savoring the taste. "I wasn't officially asked to do it, I simply found it.." He takes a bite then speaks around it. "interesting."

"I see. There's something you should know then; this case was actually opened in Kanto. The N.P.A is heading it but since the dancers have been refusing to give out their services we think that Cleaner- Red X" He corrects himself to the man's current name. "might have relocated."

"We? You're following the case?"

"I'm part of it, or at least I was. I'm doing some independent, undercover work on the suspect."

"That's brave of you- being so young."

"I wouldn't call it 'brave' since Cleaner is only interested in women."

"Cleaner?" Asks the man hearing the name a second time.

Done with his half of the dessert, Light sets down the spoon. "Like I've said, this case first opened in Kanto." Further explaning he adds. "They called him 'Cleaner' because they believed the suspect was trying to clean the region of street walkers."

"I see." Placing his spoon down as well Deneuve very bluntly states. "To think that, the N.P.A. must not have gotten very far along in the case."

"You're wrong about that, thanks to the task force and my help we have enough suspicion to convict someone but there's a problem with the suspect because he managed to pass the lie detector test without the slightest problem."

"But you don't believe that he's innocent, which is what brought you all the way out here."

"There are just too many unanswered questions when it comes to him, which is why I'm following him- just to be sure."

"I see." Setting out his credit card for the waiter to take, Deneuve stands from his seat, feet slipping back into his sneakers that have been removed after he sat down. "The man I'm following goes by Red X, as you know, I have reason to believe that the man I was following boarded the train you and I were on earlier today," He draws in a breath, though, he hardly sounded winded from his longly drawn words. "And the reason for that, Light Yagami," He says the teens name in the order he would in his native tongue. "is because of his scent."

Standing as well, Light blinks curiously. "His scent?"

"Will you come to my room? We'll compare notes."

"All right."

After retrieving his card from the waiter the two leave the dining room heading upstairs tp the foreign detectives room.

4 4 4 4

Deneuve's room is nothing like Light's, since he has a regular room and Deneuve has a suit. The room has a small but cozy living room with a love seat and a set of arm chairs set at either side of the glass coffee table. Beyond the living room the teen can see a couple of stairs leading into the semi open bedroom area that has a jacuzzi set right into the floor at the foot end of a very massive bed.

"Get comfortable, please." Says Deneuve crossing through the living room into the bedroom.

Light wondered what kind of 'comfortable' the detective was driving at but he takes the offered seat anyway.

"I've been thinking..." The man returns to the room. "you and I could work on the case together." He sets two laptops down on the table opening one revealing a screen with a white background but it has a gray letter in the center that reads W, the other screen opened up to a simple computer screen. Taking a step onto the seat he's standing upon it briefly before he scrunches himself down into his usual comfortable position.

Sparing a glance at the man Light looks at the opened file on the computer screen. He can't believe how small the scroll bar is. "This is all the information gathered on X since he's been in Tokyo?" Asks Light reaching for the laptop he pauses to say. "May I?"

"Please." Responds the detective.

Light takes the computer from the table setting it onto his lap, with his index on the mouse panel he scrolls down the information page. The teen is momentarily distracted by Deneuve's close presence at his side; he's so close to him infact that he wonders how its possible that their cheeks aren't touching with a mere hair separating them.

"What do you think; do you have anything to add, Light?" The detective is looking at the screen, the words personal space apparently make no sense to him when put together.

Light turns his head, waiting to feel the tip of his nose brush Deneuve in some way but it didn't happen. "The information is short but thorough for one person to have done so well in the case on his own; its incredible."

"Thank you." He replies with not a hint of car to the compliment, as though, he hears them all the time.

"There is no real background of X other than what was gathered in Kanto. Would you li-.." Deneuve silences the teen by reaching for a key on the keypad then pressing it.

"Type it here, please."

Paused, though, not unhinged Light types in the information as he speaks. "His name is Masukawa Naoto, age 28. Masukawa lives in a flat in a run down neighborhood in Ganjyu. He's a self employed exterminator." He again looks at the detective when the man moves over onto his side of the small couch to indulge his self in a piece of strawberry angel food cake set on a plate before him by a man dressed from head to toe to the point of being unable to see his face. Weird butler perhaps. "He says he has an AD. in the newspaper.

"That means he would have had to get a permit from the district of self business."

"Meaning his clients would have to sign a sheet stating they received service from him." Light finishes the mans thought.

"I'll have my men pull up the files from banking records of the customers checks he'd cashed." He hopes from the couch walking into the bedroom out of view.

The detective was gone for a while and in the meantime Light continued reading the information and typing in the missing parts; like the possibility of the man's bondage fetish and Light's new theory of him picking out a certain type of girl since he's never killed the entire roaster of dancers, just specific women. Deneueve returns to the living room hopping onto the couch returning to his place beside Light as close as he had been a while ago. Reading what information the younger male has typed he questions aloud.

"This makes me wonder if the perfume scent I smelled in the homes at the crime scene have anything to do with the victims themselves or is it just a means of stimulation for Red X."

"What?"

"Well," Explaining. "the crime scenes had three major odors floating around. Blood, feces, and a strange perfume permeated to the pillows."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But I've never smelled a scent like that one before."

"How did you pin it to Masukawa with nothing to go on but a whim?"

"Would you believe I've been dragging around a snippet of pillowcasing concealed inside a test tube?"

Light didn't have to answer for Deneuve to know that his answer is 'yes'.

"I took it around to the perfume shops in Tokyo for the clerks to smell; surely they could point me in the right direction. As it turns out, its a very old perfume that is no longer sold in Japan. Thanks to the clerks from one shop I found out the name of it is 'Forbidden', and after searching the net for shops that sell the perfume only one name came up." Pointing to the screen he then moves away from Light to have another bite of his sweet.

Reading the screen the teen says it out loud. "Beautiful Lady."

"Mm." Deneuve hums pleased with the taste of his life support. "Soon it will only be available online- that's what the shop owner told me but she gave us video footage of the man who purchased it."

"Masukawa!" Light sees the still shot of the store with the man inside. "Where is this store located?"

Finger on the mouse panel, Deneuve rolls the screen back up then reads. "Shibata."

4 4 4 4

Light couldn't believe it. The man named Cleaner is infact Masukawa Naoto; he knew it! Laying in his comfortable hotel bed after leaving the detectives room, Light does a little further thinking while waiting for sleep to take over. 'So he's been spraying perfume on these women before sleeping with them, but why? What significance does the fragrance have to him?' Closing his eyes he continues thinking. 'Deneuve believes that its some kind of sexual catalyst for Cleaner and because the male has tendencies to inflict the most damage to his victims hands that Cleaner may also be somewhat of a sadist towards something in his life making him do it. Control? Power?' His lids heavy. 'He took the head of the first victim, though, so what made her different from the others. And who could have killed Harada Ami if Cleaner didn't. Is there two killers?'

Deneuve reads over the information Light typed into his computer. The 16 year old is very knowledgable in the field of knowing to note only the most important of things about the case as supposed to a rookie who will take down anything he hears. Light will be a brilliant detective someday. Taking a drink of his coffee from a lovely tea cup he sets it back down onto the tiny plate then types in his notes. So far they know this much.

1. Red X/Cleaner is attracted to lap dancers at erotic clubs.

2. The man is a sadistic fetishist.

3. Though he owns his own business, Masukawa Naoto is rarely hired to exterminate anything so he's not exactly in a good financial place and when he does take jobs some or all of the money is spent on dances.

4. The man is good with lie detectors.

5. Masukawa isn't the usual killer type being 28 years old when they usually start in their middle 30's.

6. He claims that he might be gay because when he's alone with a woman he can't get an erection.

'Which brings us back to the types of women that attract the male's attention.' Typing his thoughts into the drafts composer in his computer, Deneuve thinks. 'X says he did not kill this woman Ami Harada, that he was offered sex with her, from her, and he agreed. X then states that when she made a move on him he could not get an erection.' His bare toes begin to wriggle a bit as he thought these facts over; his thumb comes up to his mouth. 'X couldn't get erect when Miss Harada offered sex to him but if he, indeed, believes that this is because he's a homosexual then why does he continue killing these women?'

"L?" Says an elderly man sitting across from the detective.

"Yes, Watari? Have you found the receits for the clinets of Masukawa?"

"It seems that the AD. Mr. Masukawa had put in the paper was removed shortly after due to the fact that he hadn't been getting any business." Says the man. "He only had five customers during that year then he was denied any more service and his licence was revoked."

"He must be getting money somehow; a person can't live off dreams."

"Perhaps the reason X has a home is because the places have been condemed for tearing down but the construction has been drastically postponed."

"Its very likely; so then where is he getting the money for everything else?" A cookie crumbles from his biting into it. "There was a case similar to this one in America; N worked on it, it was named 'The Green River Killer', he was very specific about victims as well."

"I remember something about that case, he was somewhat of a jealous man wishing for what he could not have."

"...Something he could not have... Watari, I know how to get X and once we do, we'll do whatever it takes to get a confession out of him." Closing his computer he climbs from the couch walking over to the large window. "We only need to bring him in."

The television is turned to low just as the man is speaking about another small spree of missing wallets and purses in Shibata.


	5. Different Methods

Deneuve paid Light an early visit, asking him down to the dining room for a quick meeting about the case. Light ordered a large cheese omlette and a side of grape fruit; Deneuve ordered a large bowl of fruit with whipped cream- a lot of whipped cream. The detective is busy making fruit kababs with his breakfast while Light finishes eating his.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, the young detective finally asks. "What's this about? Did you see anything on the news last night?" Light cocks a brow when a stick loaded with fresh cut fruits is held out to him. Reluctantly he takes it, though, he sets it down on his empty plate.

"I stayed awake all night on my computer looking over information about the case."

Why was Light not surprised about the detective staying up through the night. Rolling his eyes he removes a piece of winter melon from the stick eating it.

"But if you're curious about any news of dead dancers turning up then the answer is that no deaths were reported in Shibata." After a thought he adds. "There were a few purse and wallet snatchings."

"Damn." Light voices. "Its wrong to think but I thought that Masukawa would have taken another victim, that would give us further evidence to the case but no one died..." Light sighs inwardly. 'Does it mean that he's stopped his killings, just like that- no, there are too many things pointing to him, Ami, the perfume store video of him buying a fragrance that was identified at many crime scenes; unless Masukawa has a twin that's doing all this he will kill again. Guys like him don't just give up after a while they keep going because its a pattern that they're following. We only need to figure it out to stop him.'

As if reading his thoughts Deneuve says. "I thought of something last night." Loading on more of the creamy white topping, his once colorful fruit kabab now looks more like a long marshmallow on a stick. Tilting his head back; conversation long forgotten, he lifts the fruit into the air ready to lower it down his throat like someone tht swallows fire or swords in a freak show.

Light watches for a moment until he realized that Deneuve planned to continue eating his, thoroughly played with, breakfast rather than finish his statement. So interrupting, Light says. "Deneuve."

Startled, the detective straightens his head then groans while withdrawing the fruit. "There are ways around the polygraph test; some people are actually stable enough to lie right to your face and the machine will have no reaction simply because if the speaker believes what he's saying then to the machine it is the truth."

"You don't think Masukawa was lying?"

"In a word, no. It would explain how the man can continually visit strip clubs, go into a room with a woman then claim that he's a homosexual."

Light thinks the mans words over then snickers. "I really had you pegged all wrong Deneuve. You're not a nervous pervert; you're a genius."

"Thank you, Light." He eats 3 pieces of cantaloupe from the stick, while chewing he has an after thought of Light's compliment. "A pervert?"

"We'll have to catch up to Cleaner in Shibata; I think the first place we should go is to 'Beautiful Lady', we can ask the clerk if Masukawa has been in yet, if not, we can stake-out the place until he comes in but if he's already been there we may be at another stand still until he kills again to pin his location."

Deneuve nods to Light's plan waiting until he's swallowed another bite he took. "I think that we should lure X to us in Tokyo and in the meantime, we'll interview the parents, lovers, and friends of the victims to get a better understanding of the types of women this killer is after."

"That's good enough in thought, but how can we get Cleaner to come to us? The guy probably doesn't own a cell phone when he barely owns a house."

"You're right, it will be tough getting the mans attention but I think that with enough advertizement, television" He examples. "flyers, radio announcements... he's bound to return to Tokyo to check out the new dancer." He finishes his coffee. "He may already be on his way back to Tokyo as we speak."

"How do you figure that? Masukawa could buy his stimulant then move on to another location granted he doesn't just kill in Shibata."

"I believe that X's killing is methodical, for him to get off he needs the victims bound, the perfume is to further stimulate what ever fantasy he's got going through his mind with the scent from there he'll return to the last thing he was doing until the task gets done." Slipping his feet back into his sneakers, left under the table after being removed, Deneuve stands then continues speaking as he walks off; Light follows. "You see with X, I believe this is all very new to him which is why when being questioned he's able to lie. Its human nature for normal people to block out negative things they've done when another part of them believes that what they're doing is for a good reason. Humans fear- fear, which takes the form of consequence of their bad actions so if they say they did not do it than with crossed fingers and blind eyes it has not been done."

"I see what you're getting at, but how can you be so sure that once we catch Cleaner he won't just get off on the techniquality of not remembering." Light grabs Deneuve's shoulder. "He might go for an insanity plea."

"No, Light, he will remember and then we'll have our confession; which is why we're going to interview the families. We'll then ensure that X can't manage to lie his way through interrogation by getting him drunk."

"Drunk?" Light follows Deneuve to the elevator getting on with him. 'What? Is he planning on being Masukawa's drinking buddy at the club? If only I were old enough to get in there.' Glancing at his blind side, Light is startled to see that the male is watching him very closely. Blinking, brows knit together, Light asks with an agitated tone. "Whaat?"

"You'll need a fake I.D., I think you could pass for twenty one." He adds more to himself. "The dark lighting should be a big help."

"Its good that you've said that, trapping Masukawa will be easier with both of us at the club."

"I agree."

The elevator doors open and the two men step off walking down the hall to Deneuve's room.

"I'll have my assistant make an I.D. for you tonight, in the meantime we have to locate the families of the victims before we leave Chiba."

The two walk into the room taking seats on opposite couches, Deneuve in the arm chair, Light in the loveseat. The older detective opens his electronic notebook pulling up the internet search. Light was about to ask what it is that he can do when the man, whose name he has yet to learn, asks him to join him in the bedroom for a moment. Deneuve eyes the males departure to the next room where a camera and white sheeted wall await the younger male. Two flashes go off before Light exits the room rubbing at his eyes a bit.

Walking up behind Deneuve he looks over the males shoulder at the screen. "Have you found any names yet?"

Turning his eyes to glance at the male, though, he can't see Light the dark haired male replies. "Just two so far, the first victim, Hana Takata and an other, Ami Harada." A brief pause the male then says rather off-handed. "Maybe Light would like to relax for a while, that hot tub in the bedroom is really soothing on aching muscles."

"I'm in no mood to relax during an investigation, not to mention the last thing I wanna do is remove my clothes with you and a man I barely know in the room."

Turning his gaze up at the ceiling the detective says absently. "You consider my assistant a stranger but your only comment towards me is the objection to removing your clothes."

"So?"

Looking down he smiles. "That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Glaring, Light comments snidely. "Stop swooning, I only meant that I want to be of some use."

"Well, there's really nothing for you to do right now, so perhaps you'd instead like to return to your room until we leave for the train station."

Annoyed that he's being told to leave the room like he were a useless child; Light, though, agrees. "Fine. But I'm only going so I can pack my things; I'll watch the news for any updates on Cleaner too."

Deneuve types and scroll as if he hadn't heard a word Light said.

'This guy...' He exits the room. 'I may respect his detective skill, but if this case doesn't end soon I might just have to lose myself and give in to giving that guy a black eye.'

4 4 4 4

'12:40.' Light notes when glancing at the clock on the wall. 'When is he going to call?' Attention back on the television he snaps up his phone when it rings. "Hello? Deneuve?"

"No. Its me, Light."

"Dad? What's going on?"

"Your mother wanted me to call and see if you're all right. Deneuve, you said, the world's second greatest detective?" The man wondered. "Why would you be expecting a call from him?"

'Looks like my cover is blown, he should know anyway, incase we need back up later.' Muting the television Light straightens his posture. "Dad, sorry but I lied before when I said that I was taking a trip with my friends."

"You lied? But why, where are you?"

"I've actually been working on case 9812."

"98... The Cleaner? But Light-.."

"I know, its foolish to look into a cold case but Dad, Cleaner started killing again in Tokyo and we, Deneuve and I, spotted Masukawa at the train station in Tokyo heading to Shibata."

"Masukawa Naoto!?"

"I suspected him of being Cleaner, some of the things he said when being held for questioning just seemed like a lie and I wasn't the only one to think that." He goes on explaining. "The police here in Tokyo assigned detective Deneuve to the case and that's how we ended up working the case together. We met on the train and kind of got stuck in Chiba."

"This is unbelieveble, Light. Are you really so certain that Masukawa is The Cleaner?"

Light's phone beeps to let him know there's another call coming in. "I do and with my notes combined with Deneuve's we've devised a plan to catch him. But first we're gonna interview some of the victims families and friends, lovers- he has a fax so I'll send the other addresses to you so you can interview them as well. Deneuve and I could really use your help, Dad."

"Alright, Light, I'll do what I can but you be careful."

"You know that I will." He put on a soft tone. "I've got another call, so I have to go."

"Alright. See you when you get home."

"You too. Say hi to mom and Sayu for me."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye." Hanging up he presses line 2 and as calmly as the 16 year old can- due to still being irritated about being sent away before, he says. "When do we leave?"

"Early. I'll come to get you at the time."

"Okay." Light would have said more but a knock at the door distracts him a moment; ignoring it he continues with what he was saying. "My dad called, I told him that I'm still working on the case and that he can help us with interviews; all we need to do is fax him the addresses. Do you have them?" Again he glances at the door, distracted by the knocks.

"Very well, Light. I'll have my assistant do that once he's done with your I.D." Sighing, the man says calmly. "Now will you open the door, I'm beginning the think that you're ignoring me."

"Hmm?" Getting off the bed, Light crosses the room to the door. Looking through the peep hole he sees the mans rimmed eyes through the fish lense looking back at him. Eyes scrunching, the younger male opens the door giving his guest a look of pure loath. "Why didn't you just say you were standing in the hall."

"Well that wouldn't have been any fun now would it." He hangs up his cell. "One of the families, the Shihara's, lives here in Chiba. We'll be seeing them first, as soon as you're ready to go."

"Let me get my notebook."

"Okay." Drawls the detective waiting at the entry of the room, bored posture, hands in his pockets; reminding Light of a child waiting to pick up attendance sheets from the teacher.

"Let's go." Closing the door f his hotel room; the two men head for the elevator.

Down to the lobby they head, going into the hotel's parking lot they climb into the town car; Deneuve taking the wheel. This was new for Light to see, the male actually sitting normally for a change. Since he's known him Deneuve's always had his feet up in the seat of this chair and that. Noticing Light's watching him the male starts the car pulling out of the lot and onto the road.

"Is something the matter?" He asks curiously.

"Its nothing, I'm just not used to seeing you sitting normally, that's all."

Raising his brows, the male turns his attention back to the road. "Mm." Is his response.

Smiling, Light can't help but watch the male's awkward posture of slightly slumped over the wheel, like an elderly person. "...How old are you?" Light asks to keep his laughter back so he doesn't insult the man.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hmm... judging by the deprevation under your eyes I'd say you're at least thirty six to have them as dark as they are."

Deneuve only glances at Light then keeps his depraved eyes on the road.

"But seeing the rest of your face I'd have to subtract some and say around twenty six, give or take a year. Am I right?"

"Light can guess any age he likes to be mine; if it will amuse him during the long trip, but he will not be correct without my telling him so."

Looking at him side-long Light says in a dull tone. "Has anyone ever told you that you're not easy to get along with?"

...

The house is so white it can blind the sun in its own reflection; the lawn is beautifully kept and there are many types of flowers lining the edge of the flat home. The owner of the home, a woman with bright red hair and sleepy black eyes, looks at Light smiling politely but when her eyes come upon detective Deneuve she sags a bit in expression not sure what to make of the unique foreign face. Coming out of the same stupor Light found his self in the first time he saw the detective, she greets them. "H- hello."

"Hello. We're here to discuss your daughter, Riona Shihara; I'm with the N.P.A of Yokohama, my name is Yagami Light."

"I'm detective Mathiu Deneuve with the Tokyo police."

"Two different bureau's? I don't understand."

"We're sort of working under cover together. May we come in?" Asks the Yagami boy.

Unsure, the woman is reluctant to let them into her home. Seeing this, Deneuve digs into his pocket pulling out identification cards. "Here you are Mrs. Shihara, and if you'd like you can call the station to check me out."

The woman looks over the card handing it back when she was sure that it is legit. "No. I believe you, please come in." Stepping aside she lets them into her home. Walking through the living room she takes them into the kitchen. "Please sit."

"Thank you." Light says.

"So, what is it that you'd like to know?"

Deneuve speaks up first. "We want to ask you a few questions about your daughter, her job, things of that nature."

"O-okay."

"Please be truthful with your answers." He draws in a breath letting out while saying very knowingly. "Don't lie in order to protect her reputation."

Astounded, the woman nearly throws him out, but Light pipes up to say. "I'm sorry, he needs people skills. Just don't mind him."

"I'll try not to." She glares hard.

Deneuve, unphased by it all asks her rapid questions. "Have you ever been to the club where your daughter works to pick her up? If so, would you say she's flirtatious without intentions of dates? Has she tried out routines on your husband? Or perhaps her boyfriend?"

"Deneuve." Light warns. "What he means to say is, when did Riona start working?"

Mrs. Shihara, clearly upset and hurt by Deneuve's blunt and fresh questions, answers Light with sadness in her voice. "She began dancing six years ago when she turned nineteen."

"I see," Replies Light. "And since then have you two kept in touch? I know that jobs like that aren't the most respectable and sometimes causes strain in the family; but if she's kept in touch has she ever complained of any customers in particular that maybe showed a little too much interest in her or touched her excessively?"

Mrs. Shihara thinks over the question. "Sometimes she'd tell me about men that touch her but she's never mentioned any one man coming back."

Light nods.

"Then may I ask you about her private life?" Deneuve speaks up feeling Light's questions as getting them nowhere.

Tone changed to a bit uptight she replies. "If I can."

"Did your daughter have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"And did he knows about her job?"

"Yes."

"Would you say her boyfriend was upset about it or did she meet him during business hours?"

"No. She's been dating Tiko since school." Thinking about the other question she answers. "And as far as being jealous, he never seemed to care, though, he did once say that she should quit if she doesn't like that the men are breaking the rules and touching her sometimes. So unless they've spoken privately, that's been the only matter brought up about it."

"That's very interesting." He plays on his bottom lip with his thumb. "And what about your husband?"

"Kai never liked what our daughter chose as a profession but he's respected her wishes... Can I ask why you're asking me something like that?" Clearly offended again.

"Because Mrs. Shihara these questions are important for the reason of motive. There's a very sick man killing women and its necessary we find out why. Did someone hire him or is he simply working for his own reasons?" Taking in a breath he finishes. "We want to find your daughters killer and to do that we have to ask questions."

Casting Deneuve a side long glance, Light thinks. 'Even when he's being nice it still sounds as though he's looking down his nose at everyone.'

"I understand." Replies the woman though she sounds as if she's on the verge of tears.

"That's all we need thank you Mrs. Shihara."

"You're welcome."

Light stands to leave.

"Hold on a moment, Light. Mrs. Shihara, what kind of personality was your daughter Riona? Quiet or outgoing?"

"Riona was very outgoing, she loved having fun and had many friends at school and over at the house when growing up here. My daughter was also very talkative because she just genuinely enjoyed people."

"Any of them older men?"

She thinks. "Not that I know of."

"Mm." He intones thoughtfully. "Thank you for your time ma'am."

He and Light leave the comfortable home climbing into the town car they took on the way over.

"You should really work on your people skills. Not everyone responds well to verbal brutality." Light argues while pulling his seatbelt over his chest.

"I was only asking what was necessary, not trying to sweet talk and make friends with the victims families."

"I'm not either; I'm only saying that people respond better to kindness."

"I'll keep that in mind when we question the Takata's in Tokyo." He flips the lever for the turn signal.

"Somehow I'm not convinced by that." Responds Light. "Maybe I should do the questioning from now on."

"Perhaps Light is trying to pay me back for sending him out of the room earlier because, at the time, I didn't need his help."

"Its not that at all." Although it kind of would get him back for it. "I just don't think that your methods for questioning are correct. How would you feel if your girlfriend or daughter was a dancer and someone acussed you of being jealous enough to hire a hitman?"

Deneuve thought about that for a minute then replies. "I'd be insulted and no doubt turn on the police force seeing them all as brutes with no souls."

"Than why do you do it?" Asks Light.

"Because they're necessary questions."

Having had enough for the day, Light unfastens his seatbelt. "Pull over, I'm getting out."

Deneuve continues to drive on.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I think that you should at least be dropped off at the hotel rather than the middle of the street in a place you've never really been before- don't you?"

'Now he shows compassion?' Light keeps back a scorning glare, re-fastening his seatbelt. "Fine. But after this I work alone."

Voice sounding very indifferent Deneuve replies. "If that is what Light wishes, than I won't stop you."

"Good."

"...I do think its a shame, though, we seemed like a real team, Light."

Light would have argued to that opinion but he didn't have the strength; he just wants out. When the two reached the hotel they checked into their rooms and out leaving for the train station, sitting as far away from the other as the seats would allow.


	6. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Light is back in Tokyo after looking into two of the victims' relatives. One of the women, Manga Go, is what brought him back, among other reasons. The girl had lived with her grandmother since she was 14, when her parents died in a car accident. Manga was like the other victims: outgoing and carefree. Light plans to visit the club that Cleaner targetted here in Tokyo so he can ask the girls about one anothers personalities; it's common knowledge that when a man speaks to a woman she'll more often than not lie to make herself seem more appealing, even if he were to tell them to be truthful because its for the case.

That night he spoke with them the first time, though under-aged, he could hear in their tones that the women were flirting with him. So asking each girl about the other seems to be the better option. Turning on the television, Light makes a quick check in with his dad to compare notes of all the personalities. They were all described the same: outgoing, friendly, talkative, not a one of them were a quiet or shy person. If Light had to form an opinion he'd have to say thats Cleaner's dream girl and for him, all these other women, are close to that so he gets to be with her all over again.

_'I wonder what Deneuve's notes look like; is he thinking the same way that I am?'_ Light flips through the channels to get to the news, since the channels shift from region or district._ 'Its pretty obvious the answer to that question is, yes. He and I have been step for step from the start, it was childish of me to let him get to me as he did.'_ Looking at his cell phone Light ponders calling the man and telling him how foolish it was that they're fighting when an investigation is going on, that they should work together until its seen to the end. But Deneuve looked put out when he watched him leave, almost cold. Light's sure he is the last person the detective wants to see._ 'And I'll bet he's immature enough to hold a grudge.' _Light stops flipping channels when a commercial with a flashy looking woman catches his eye.

"She's every man's fantasy." The voice over says. "Beautiful, playful- an outgoing woman that doesn't just please, she over-exceeds your every wish and desire."

The camera traces up the body of a lovely, petite woman; her pale skin shows beautifully against the black backdrop, her dark hair is peppered with little shimmering diamonds. The woman giggles and blows a kiss at the camera that whirlwinds a cluster of the same diamonds in her hair around in the air sparkling around her.

"Diamonds may be a girl's best friend, but this diamond wants to be just for you." Again the girl giggles. "Let diamond be the one for you at club 'Pulse', so that our private dancer can slide her around that big. pulse. of _yours_."

Light had seen enough when the woman let her fingers slide below the belt to her-... _'That must be the commercial Deneuve was talking about.'_ Thinks the male. _'I have to admit that its pretty effective; and that he mentioned the details of the woman's personality, he really is up to speed with me.' _Looking beside the phone in the hotel room he eyes his I.D. card Deneuve's assistant gave to him, wondering if Cleaner has been to the club yet._ 'Tonight I'll go there to look for him; this fake I.D. should really come in handy for me if the bouncer believes that I'm twenty one.'_

He walks over to the phone picking up the piece of plastic. "I wonder if Deneuve will be there, or will he watch from the sidelines and wait?" Laying the card back down on the table top Light turns off the television then leaves the bed to get dressed for the club. He's not entirely sure his attire will fit among the adults that visit the place but he should fair all right if he lays low._ 'I'd better call a cab service.'_

4 4 4 4

Bringing over a cart filled with cakes and cookies, candy created fruits; Watari is surprised to see Deneuve standing outside the on large balcony, gazing down at the city. He's never seen the dear boy so down- not even when he'd first found him in the horrible orphanage so many years ago. Watari knows that the reason for this sudden onslaught of sadness is because of the Yagami boy. The detective is always truly happy when in his element, moreso when he's doing it with someone on equal terms as his self; for so long its been him and Deneuve and that was all he needed but now... well, now there's Light.

Watching the man's reflection in the glass, Deneuve says melodically. "Is Naomi ready? The club agreed to have her work a room tonight and I know that may be our last chance to catch X."

"Miss Misora has dressed and gone to the club already. She also told me to tell you that she's been shopping, and walking the streets during the evening to attract attention."

"Sounds very thorough. I'm sure we'll catch our man."

Weary of the man's mood, Watari sighs in sympathy for his friend. "...I'm sure he'll come around, D'." He consoles.

"Who will?"

He knows Deneuve is only hiding his feelings, Watari can only hope this will all pass easily and his long time friend will be his usual self once they return to England. "I'll bring the car around."

The elderly man leaves the room; Deneuve nibbles on his thumb nail.

...

All the amorously driven men in Tokyo must have showed up tonight for their peek at the new private dancer named diamond; the line must have been long enough to wrap around the building three times! Naomi is waiting in her room for Deneuve to enter they've gone over the plan earlier that afternoon when she arrived from the U.S., she's been over there working on a special case for an other famous detective known only as L.

Luckily for Deneuve she finished up to be able to help them. She had to admit, though, of all the undercover jobs she's done, posing as an adult entertainer was the most out there job by far. Naomi looks her attire over: fishnet stockings that rise all the way up to her boostie that fastens it together. Her hot shorts are so small the belt she has wrapped around her waist provides more cover. The boots go up to her knees where she's tucked a small flail whip, and of course she has small diamonds clipped to fishnets here and there and also tons of them in her hair. Naomi knew about the case before arriving and on the side took a few classes so her dances are believeble. Due to the commercial that's been airing on television, radio commercials and posters Naomi expects a lot of business.

"Here's your first customer, Diamond." Says the undercover cop posing as a bodyguard. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will." Naomi says in a bubbly tone keeping her cover.

Her first customer walks in with a huge grin across his thin face.

Outside Deneuve spots Masukawa in the line to get into the club. He has been waiting in his town car down a ways the place; binoculars up to his eyes waiting for the suspect to show. Lowering the binoculars Deneuve climbs out of the car heading for the club entrance; Miss Misora isn't the only one with a script tonight, he's going to pose as a customer and make sure the man stays in the right direction. If what he believes is true than chances are Masukawa will attempt to shut off his murderous intentions by playing the homosexual card and he can't let that happen; this man has killed too many women, but tonight is his last day of freedom. Detective Deneuve stumbles into line being sure to bump into Masukawa.

"Excuse me." He says in english.

"That is o-kay." The man says in shaky english.

Smiling at that Deneuve says in the native tongue of the land. "I'm really excited. This is my first time in a place like this."

Taking a step forward as the line moves Masukawa replies to that with. "Oh? Have fun then."

"I'm sure I will."

The two men quiet down moving as the line does. Cars go by noisily, slowing down a bit to eye the electric sign on the top of the building.

Striking up conversation again, Deneuve says. "So how many times is this for you?"

"About... I don't know, five."

"Five? That's a lot of times for one person. It must really be exciting in there." He keeps his tone very buddy-buddy.

"It is." The man says in a very plain tone.

"Five times," Deneuve presses. "Are the woman beautiful?"

"Yeah. Y-eah... y- you could say that."

"The women on stage, they really bare it all don't they?"

Masukawa glances at the man, a blush on his cheeks. "I wouldn't know, I've never seen the shows before."

"No?! Well, what about the waitresses, do they really give you lap dances right out in the open?"

"I'm usually in the back hall waiting for a lap dance. I'm hardly ever in the main room."

"Seriously?" Deneuve looks over his shoulder then back at Masukawa. "How's about you and I hang out together once we get inside? That way I won't be alone on my first time, and you can experience the fun of those stage shows and things. What d'ya say?"

Masukawa looked on the verge of a panic attack. "I-.. I really do- don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Aren't you curious?" Deneuve looks at Masukawa as though he could see through the mans very soul.

Masukawa, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the poster of the very sexy new dancer Diamond that he may miss out on if the night goes on like this for much longer. The man only has one goal in mind tonight, and that was to get a dance from the beautiful woman. But as the door came into view and his I.D. is checked he realizes his dreams are going to remain just that because of the weird guy in the line up dragging him through the doors to a stool near the stage.

"Uh, I'd rather not-..." Protest Masukawa as he's plunked down over the stool; Deneuve sitting beside him.

The man threw looks over his shoulder towards the hall entrance where the lap dancers dwell. Bad enough the new woman might be booked until closing but chances were he'd miss out all together because he got stuck babysitting this first-timmer.

"We really should sign up if we're going to get a dance."

"What's the rush? Don't tell me you're thinking about getting a dance from that woman on the poster? She might be booked right up until the place closes. You'd never be lucky enough to see her after hours."

Masukawa made a weird face that shifted quickly to frightened, right before aggitation shows. But his eyes are lowered to his lap rather than the annoying man. "You may be right."

"Would either of you men like a drink?" Asks a curvy woman with black eyes and hair.

Everything about her seemed to pop. Her red lips sparkle from the glitter gloss upon her lips, the uniform is a revealing mini-skirt that shows off her butt cheeks and a top that's far too tight has been cut so high up the plump underside of her large breast peek out generously.

Deneuve gaped as any spectator would, Masukawa barely looked at her beyond the offer for a drink.

"Yes, thank you." Deneuve takes a mug filled with a dark beer. "Would you like one? Its on me." He asks Masukawa.

"No. But thank you."

With a shrug the detective says. "Suit yourself." Taking out a five and six ones from his wallet Deneuve slips the money into the waistband of the waitress' skirt.

"Thanks cutie." She touches Deneuve's shoulder running her fingers across it to Masukawa's rod of a back.

The man visibly shivvered from that; it does not go unnoticed by Deneuve's watchful eyes.

_'Then its true, Masukawa's murderous intent is brought on by seeing women in a harmful light. That's why Ami Harada wasn't raped, she was willing to have sex with him whereas the other women weren't.'_ He draws in a breath, thumb coming up to his lips as he eyes the male from a side-long glance. _'Unfortunately it doesn't explain who killed her if X did not.'_

A man wearing a black shirt and slacks takes a small podium next to the stage. "Tonight's entertainment is going to be provided by our beautiful Miss Cherry!" He says into a microphone.

A long purple curtain lifts revealing a silver pole; the men already start to cheer, but they nearly fall out of their seat when a thin blonde with pink colored lips steps onto stage in practically nothing. The crowd keep their eyes glued to the graceful dance, everyone except Masukawa who seems more interested in the lights lining the runway of the stage and he continues to squirm beside the detective. He looked on the verge of sick, really.

"Are you all right? You look pale?" Comments Deneuve.

"I just... I just think that I might be having second thoughts."

"About what?"

"About this; I really just wanted to get a dance and go home for to- tonight."

Deneuve makes a thoughtful sound in his throat. Its time to up the stakes. "I sort of know what you mean."

"You do?"

Nodding, he says casually. "Can I confess something to you?"

"U- um." The man would really rather this odd-ball go home.

"its to forget about my boyfriend, he's just far too attached to me and I'd rather just keep it to playful encounters."

Masukawa nods then plays back what the man just said. "But if you're gay then what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Deneuve comments slyly. "Here I can cater to my amorous ways by fantasizing that they're men, also my boyfriend would never look for me in here."

"That's a lot of trouble just to avoid someone," Replies the male. "couldn't you just break up with him?"

"Truthfully," Deneuve removes the dancer's, Cherry, bra from his head. "the fact that he disapproves really gets me off, ya know?"

"I think I do." His stuttering stops as he seems more interested.

"You can say I've always been driven by the idea of being watched while having sex... thinking that my boyfriend might have followed me- is spying! ...Just makes me..." He trails off closing his eyes as though he were struck too hard by his own fantasy. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Sort of, I guess."

The dancer crawls across the stage licking the man seated beside the frightened Masukawa.

"Yeah baby- shake those jugs-o-yers!" The moistened male calls out.

And like any good crowd pleaser the woman bounces her boobs causing the frills hanging from the pasties covering her nipples to whirl around in circles. Cherry giggles when the men reach for them, or her waistband, planning to slip some bills into it.

"Uh-oh everyone!" Says the announcer. "Looks like Phire couldn't wait her turn!"

That was what defined the night for the men, when the new girl pushing Cherry onto her hands and knees and, getting behind her, she pretends to ride her as though she were a man.

"You seem to really like the backrooms," He says as though he's nothing more then curious. "Now there's something I never understood, out here are all of these willing women who'll let you touch them, but in there it seems all hands off or they say something like... 'you know the rules', its a hassle for my wandering hands."

"Sometimes its hard, but other times it's easy." Replies Masukawa.

Deneuve smiles hearing this, it encourages him to further poke the bear. "I sometimes fantasize about it though, getting into a full sexual encounter in one of those rooms. The woman would see me and be overcome with herself."

Masukawa laughs at that prospect seeing as the male looks as though he's ready to drop from exhaustion; grabbing a glass of beer from a woman going by and leaning the glass to his lips, he tips the glass back tilting his head back as well to take a nice long chug. Lowering the mug, he says very casually. "I could tell you about my fantasies..." He trails off.

"We're friends, you can tell me anything." Deneuve leans in a bit more, his sleepless eyes widening. "And no one will know beyond m-..." He's cut off.

Jerking Deneuve away from the table. "Excuse us." Light growls to Masukawa while man-handling the detective from his seat. Dragging him across the filled room to a corner.

_'Right on time, Light. I knew I could count on you.'_ Thinks the detective.

Slamming the detective into a corner wall of the room, Light pins Deneuve to it by holding him at his wrist; Deneuve's arms are down at his sides. "What are you doing? _This_ is your big plan, to galvanize Cleaner while getting yourself drunk?" Barks Light.

"I'm not drunk." Reports the assalted in a low voice. Glancing around Light over to the suspect Deneuve says quickly moving in as he does so. "Forgive me, Light."

"Forgive you? You'll be lucky if you haven't ruined the-..." Cut off as Deneuve lunged forward his eyes widen when the realization of what's going on sinks in.

The sudden intrussion of personal space kept Light from shoving away from Deneuve, so he tightens his grip on the male's wrists in hope that he'll take the hint and stop what he's doing, so the instant paralysis of his body can be dispelled. No such luck.

It wasn't easy for Light to gain enough control to further the grip either with the dark haired male's lips planted so firmly against his own, capturing Light's senses with every breath stolen from the brief partings their mouths take for air. And Light couldn't be sure if it were the taste of sweet and beer on the man's breath, or the simple fact that its been a while since being in the detective's presence, then add into it Deneuve's ability to be overwhelmingly _attractive_ despite being in such an odd package but he found himself kissing back- if only to not be outdone by him.

Mouth parted and head tilted, Light parts the detective's lips with his tongue for a further taste of the strange chocolate and vanilla alcohol married to the male's tastebuds; and Heaven help him if he didn't eagerly press himself against Deneuve getting a return in sought out warmth. It was the pleasured sound from Deneuve's mouth that brought Light out of the seven minute trance, and pulling away he releases his captive. Suddenly enraged, Light slugs the male on his right cheek.

Hand to said cheek, Deneuve growls in annoyance having anticipated some sort of action like this but not upon his face. Raising his fist to hit the male back, he finds his arm pinned over head, his chin grabbed by Light's free hand, and seconds later his mouth is reclaimed this time on Light's demand. Upperhand his, the Yagami male wastes no time having his tongue seek the new shelter it'd found before, and he lavished the moment so-much-so that he didn't mind it when Deneuve's hand slipped under his shirt to wrap around his waste, his thumb stroking Light's lower back. Its too heady, and weird... way too weird and-...

"Ow!" Lower lip bitten Light pulls away. "What's your problem?!" Light went from angry to confused then angry again, mostly because Deneuve looked so damned innocent looking up at him through those wind swept bangs. Leaning in close he snarls. "I should have known you were up to something the moment we met. You're disgusting."

Just when Deneuve thinks that Light is going to retaliate and bite him back the male is torn from him and knocked to the floor by a punch to the gut from Masukawa. Shocked he looks to the suspect who's suddenly got him by the arm.

"Grow up, prick!" Shouts the man before dragging Deneuve off.

Getting up from the floor, hand to his gut Light wonders outloud. "What the hell is going on?"

The rusted gray car travels quickly along the streets towards who knows where, but all Deneuve could do is think of what happens next. He honestly hadn't thought that Masukawa would abduct him. But Light was perfect, he gave just enough and put just enough out. Only, Masukawa was supposed to get excited and take of with intentions of returning for Naomi since he's missed his chance of getting a dance from her.

_'I'll have to find a way to get out of this without running him off.'_ Thinks the male, thumb coming up to his mouth, legs bending to allow his feet access to the seat beneath him.

Masukawa looks at Deneuve in that helpless position; the male's dark hair furthering his sweet and helpless look. The man licked his lips. _'Such beauty.' _He wished he could reach out and touch the male along that bruised cheek. _'Calm down, he's a guy.' _Masukawa clears his throat. "Was that the guy- your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Deneuve answered without a thought to it.

"He must have followed you there; are you all right?"

"Frightened, if nothing else." He lied easily.

Knowing the man's strong urges of paraphilias of piquerism, raptophilia, and sadism beleiving that he, Deneuve, was helpless against Light will really bring out the man's true nature. Reaching into his pocket he presses the speed dial on his phone, once sliding it free. Watari is instantly phoned and the elderly man picks up; having not heard a greeting from the detective he remains silent listening in on the odd sound from the other end.

"You don't have to worry, your boyfriend won't find you where I'm taking you."

Deneuve spared the suspect a glance while continuing to think; Watari will track him from his cell phone so he won't be with the man for very long; in the meantime, he has to think of another way to get a solid confession, or some evidence that will stick to have Red X put where he belongs. "Honestly, I could use a good shower and rest for tonight." Deneuve states in a flat tone.

"I can arrange that. If you don't mind coming back to my place."

Eyes fixed on the scenery Deneuve says. "Yes, that's fine."

Masukawa speeds up but not by much, he's taking the detective to a dark part of the city where the street lights don't reach. The places look half finished for one thing: mostly done roofing, cracked doors and windowless windows with cheap board put up, but there are a few lights on in some of the houses so it must be the slums of Tokyo. The driver pulls the car into the grass putting it in park at the last home in the row of houses. It would figure. The two men leave the car and enter the home.


	7. To Catch a Creep

Masukawa lifts the handle on the front door with his left hand while his right palm presses onto the door itself, shoulder bared he slams into it to get it to pop open; laughing shyly at how embarrassing it is to live in such a poor state, although, his friend looks no better off. "After you." He says gesturing a hand through the door.

"Heeey, nice place." Deneuve says looking around. "Roomy. You live here alone?"

"Yeah. Let me get a light on." He walks inside flipping up the light switch.

It took a moment but after two flickers the light stays on further lighting the dimly lit room. Looking around Deneuve sees a ragged couch against the wall, foam sticking up from it since it clearly was taken from either the dump or perhaps the side of the street by one of the other people that dwell in the practically non-existant homes. A counter of sorts divides the small living room into a square little kitchen area of broken cabinets and hole flecked drawers. Deneuve can only assume that the dark entry way across from the front doors is the bed room.

"Can you come into the kitchen first, looks like your boyfriend cut your cheek when he hit you." He points. "I wanna clean it up for you."

"Sure, thanks." He follows Masukawa into the kitchen.

The suspect reaches under the sink cabinet retrieving a small greenish tin that reads first-aid in marker. Opening it Masukawa tilts a cleaning solution onto a cotton swab then dabs it to the small cut on Deneuve's cheek. "This should help you feel better, uh-.. you know what? I never got your name."

"Dominic Shea. What's yours?" He lied easily.

"Masukawa Naoto, or I should say Naoto Masukawa." He says flirtatiously using his name the way the cute helpless male said his own. Putting down the swab, he then peels open a large square bandage almost the color of his drinking buddies complexion.

"Thanks. I really do appreciate what you're doing for me, even though you barely know me."

"I feel that you'd do the same for me." The man smiles. "The shower is this way, in the bedroom."

"Alright." Deneuve follows the males lead. "You have quite a few scrapes on your arms, are you really clumsy or something?"

Masukawa laughs. "Something like that, I honestly think I'm attacking myself in my sleep because they usually come out of nowhere."

'Out of nowhere hm? Or could they be from the vistims scratching you before you manage to tie them up.'

"Right through here." He turns on the light. "You'll find everything you'll need in there. Do you like tea?"

"Yeah, I'll take a cup, thank you." He walks into the bathroom closing the door with a solid thud.

Masukawa stares at the door as if he can see through it with x-ray eyes; lifting a hand it trembles at the thoughts running through his head. Breathing in deeply he forces his hand down at his side then exits the bedroom to give the man his privacy.

4 4 4 4

"Hey! Hey!?" Light bangs on the door bursting through it when its cracked to allow him in. Not knowing what to address the male as he can only speak to him. "Deneuve's been-..."

"Yes," The elderly butler says cutting him off. "Deneuve phoned me ten minutes ago; I've been monitoring Masukawa's movements via satelite from Deneuve's cell phone."

"And you're still here?! Why aren't you out there helping him? Did you alert the police?" The teen looks over the calm males appearance.

Watari's in black slacks, a black turtle neck shirt and over that is a thick vest that Light can only assume is bullet proof. "Mr. Yagami, detective Deneuve is fully capable of taking care of himself and the reason I'm still here is that I was waiting on you."

"Waiting on me? You could have called from the car on your way there. Let's go." Light heads for the door having to wait for the man who is closing up a padded brief case that holds a gun and its attachtments within it.

"Ready to go?" Watari comes to the door.

"I don't know what the laws are where you're from but civilians aren't allowed to carry guns in Japan." Informs Light. "Besides, if Deneuve can take care of himself what do you need that for?" He leaves the room with the man.

"What I said is true, Mr. Yagami, the detective can take care of himself but this is a special type of gun, it only fires tranquilizers."

Light wasn't sure if the law says anything about that, so he let the matter go. Leaving the building they climb into the car once they've walked to it and they're on their way to wherever the killer has taken Deneuve. Whilst inside Light is given a vest as well and he slips it on, his seatbelt coming across it after its secured.

...

Deneuve turned on the shower water but does not get in; he hoped that he'd have the luck of Masukawa leaving him alone in the bedroom. The door cracked he peeks out at the bedroom, empty. Perfect. Sliding from the bathroom the undercover detective heads for the bedroom door taking a listen to the other side. There is silence at first then sounds of Masukawa moving around in the kitchen, it sounds as though the suspect is washing dishes due to the clanking of plates- maybe cups and the steady stream of water. The water turns off; Masukawa is moving it seems, heavy steps pace their way to the front door. Deneuve's luck seems to be getting better because Masukawa walks out the front door closing it securely after his departure. For most captives now would be the time to make a run for it, but Deneuve isn't most captives for one thing and for two he's sure that Masukawa won't try anything since he's a male and the killer in the man seems drawn solely to females. Turning his attention back to the room he looks around for something incriminating, like a piece of jewelry or item of clothing from one of the girls or even the first victims head. Lugging a suitcase from under the bed to on top of it, Deneuve pops the latches open shoving the lid back.

'3 pairs of clothing and... wallets? What would Masukawa be doing with so many? Other identities, perhaps?' Head cocked he lifts a wallet from the case by a pinch to avoid contaminating the evidence then he opens it with his free hand. 'Hm? Ran Nishibe...' Putting it back he takes out another. 'Satoru Tominaga.' Looking at another two he's seen enough and closes the case placing it back beneath the bed. 'They're clearly not alias' which can only mean the way that Masukawa has been paying for his trips and perfume fixes is by stealing wallets from people on the streets... that explains the reason the news had so many thefts here and there. It makes sense, the man has no income.' Hearing the front door forced open he dashes back to the bathroom; dipping his head under the spray of water so that his hair gets nice and wet before he pulls back to bring a towel to it.

Pressing his ear to the door of the bedroom Masukawa hears that the water had turned off so he knocks on the bedroom door. "Mr. Shea, are you decent?"

Leaving the bathroom Deneuve opens the bedroom door. "I only need to finish drying my hair. Is the tea ready?"

"I haven't made it yet; is barley alright? I borrowed some from the neighbor- it was all she had."

'I detest barley.' Thinks the detective putting on a false smile. "Yes, its one of my favorites."

"Great! come sit in the living room, its a lot more comfortable."

"Yeah, I love having springs up my butt." He jokes about the hole covered couch earning a laugh from the home owner.

Deneuve takes a seat while Masukawa departs to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Humming thoughtfully, he thinks to himself. 'He appears to be a normal guy on the outside, while the killer lies dormant underneath. I suppose I'll have to poke the bear a bit more.' Seeing the suspect walk into the room, cups of steaming tea in hand, he lifts his shirt pretending to smell it, making sounds of displeasure.

"What's the matter?" He hands Dominic a cup.

"I still smell like that cheap club. Showers don't do much for clothes. Sorry."

"That's alright, I don't mind it, really."

"But I do," He hesitates a moment then says unsuspectingly. "I saw some cologne beside the bed, do you think I could spray on some of that- I won't use much."

"Aha," Masukawa seems nervous again. "that's actually not cologne, its a perfume- for women. I bought it for someone specials birthday coming up this week."

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind- she may not even notice."

Sighing in defeat Masukawa grumbles. "Be my guest." Taking the cup from the cute, semi-annoying, stranger the awkward male waits for Dominic to return from his bedroom. Maybe coming to Tokyo wasn't such a bad idea after all, he can rent his old place out and keep this one. He might even get to see Diamond later on when the club closes, that is if his friend will either leave or fall asleep on the couch. Maybe he could get some money together for a hotel. Smelling the familiar scent he turns his head to the male when he walks out of the room. 'My god.' As if transformed to him Masukawa swallows hard captivated by the males presence and every move.

"Thanks, this smells much better." He picks up his mug returning to his seat beside Masukawa on the couch. "I wanna thank you again for getting me out of there; I was completely helpless."

"A- aw, it was nothing special. I was just returning the fa- favor because you were being so nice to me."

"Mm." He intoned bringing the cup up to his mouth tilting his head back slightly as if to drink only it isn't being drank but instead washing against his upper lip. He's no fool, he can almost bet there's something hidden beneath the dark brew.

Masukawa watches almost entranced and as he drinks feeling his body warming, furthering the heat coming from Dominic which is causing the perfume to really kick up.

"So what brings you to Tokyo, are you visiting someone?" Deneuve asks.

"N- no, I... well, actually the ploice think that I ki- killed some of the women at a club that I used to visit."

"Really?! That must be horrible; but does that mean you're on the run?"

Masukawa practically launched himself from the couch to get away from the male. "Ye- yeah, it was. But I didn't do anything."

"Hey man, I've been falsely accused of things dozens of times."

"So then you know what its like?"

"Yeah."

Masukawa steadies his shaking hands before returning to the couch. "So how long have you been g- gay?"

"Since junior high school. You won't believe how many times I've been beaten up." Deneuve scoffs to himself over the fake memories. "Can you believe once I was even tied up and gagged? I must have been swinging from that canopy for hours until someone finally cut me down- my boyfriend, the one from the club."

"And look how that's turned out." He takes a drink of tea. Curiously, though, he's unsure why Masukawa asks. "How long have the beatings been going on?"

"Hmm, let's see... shortly after college; he became so obsessive that just because I hung out with some buddies he decided I needed to be taught a lesson, so he beat me."

Licking his lips Masukawa says. "How horrible."

"Yes, it was. Just about every night he either beat me or he had sex with me... so many times and so rough that I nearly bled everytime."

That did it! Standing up, Masukawa is surprised to see his friend stand as well. "Where are you going?"

My tea needs more sugar. Its in the cubbert, right?"

Masukawa nods. When Deneuve walks to the kitchen Masukawa reaches beneath the couch for a crowbar that he keeps for security at night and with it, travels to the kitchen. He hardly hears what the other mans words as the hard steel comes down on the back of Dominic's head, knocking him unconscious.

4 4 4 4

"How much longer until we get there? I really think you should drive a bit faster." Light insists. They've been on the road for what felt like forever and each minute that passes Light becomes a little more worried about the arrogant detective. 'Deneuve had a lot of nerve stealing a kiss from me and what was he thinking anyway?! Kissing me was dumb enough but allowing a seriel killer to drag him off was just plain stupid; what about the big plan to lure Masukawa back to Tokyo and have the stripper get the information...' He can still hear the male's words.

( "I'm only doing this so I can-...")

'What, though, what was he going to tell me?' Light wonders hearing Deneuve's words rush through his thoughts. 'Is is that Diamond wasn't the bait for Masukawa, that he planned to do it the entire time? ...No. That's not his style, he wouldn't put his life on the line for a case... This was all an accident, now Deneuve is trapped with that guy.'

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Watari says.

'I just hope we have fifteen minutes.'

...

Deneuve groans inwardly, as his senses come to. His nose first, smelling the scent of the cheap perfume that he's carried around for days, its stronger than he recalled spraying it. Secondly, he can hear heavy breathing, not his own but someone else's. Masukawa. Next, he felt wetness along his torso down to his thigh; Deneuve didn't need to open his eyes to know that he has been blind folded since he can feel the strap digging painfully into the back of his head and the material resting over his eyes, also he feels the restraints on his wrist and ankles. The cool air in the room notifies him to the fact that, though not naked, he's very much exposed with his shirt bunched up under his neck and his pants pulled down past his thighs.

"This is naughty, this is so naughty." Mutters Masukawa. He kisses up the males chest. 'Two men together, this is the ultimate, 'no'.'

'I'd better not move,' Deneuve reminds himself. 'The minute I struggle he'll go into a rampage.' Inwardly groaning Deneuve says calmly. "You don't have to rape me Masukawa, I want to sleep with you, I owe you for saving me."

Masukawa's tongue froze; you could almost feel the disgust in the room. "What did you say?" Asks X, his voice far deeper than Masukawa's.

"I said that I'm grateful to you and I will gladly have sex with you." Repeats the detective.

X's breathing picks up coming out in audibly loud shudders. "Shu-... just shut up!" The man gets off the bed, his head is shaking in disorientation. "Why would you say that?! No one wants me! No one!"

"But I do, I want you..." He silences when the sound of metal slides on the floor from where its been picked up.

"Take it back!" He raised the bar over his head then brings it down onto the captive male's stomach knocking the wind out of him then over and over again he beats him. "That's not right! Take it back!" He raises the bar again only this time when it comes down its not as hard as the other hits. Deneuve then hears a heavy thud hit the floor.

"Deneuve, where are you?!"

'Light Yagami?' He wonders.

The males approach sounds closer until the bedroom door hits the wall. The Yagami boy looks down at the floor where Masukawa was put down by a tranquilizer that came in through the bedroom window. Light had grabbed a bat from the neighbors front yard when he searched the front of the home for a quiet entrance. But he felt the direct approach was better in situations such as this and his gumption was correct, it would seem, as his eyes fall upon a semi-dressed detective.

"Deneuve," Light is at his side but only tigged the detectives shirt down to cover him before removing the blind fold then the binds from his wrist and ankles. "are you alright?" He looks away a moment as the man tucks his self back into his pants zipping up.

Groaning, from the beating, as he sits up straight Deneuve answers in a casual tone. "Actually, I could go for a piece of cake."

Blinking, Loght almost felt angry to hear the obviously hurt man say something so ridiculous.

"Is W' wi-" His words strain when he stands. "..-ith you?" He nearly falls over trying to take a step; the pain stung that was all. He could have taken the blows easily and less painfully but blind folded he didn't know when they were coming. Getting support from Light he says quietly. "Thank you."

"Are you all right, sir?" The elderly man asks coming into the bedroom with a blanket for the man.

Deneuve reaches out for the olderman releasing Light in the process. "I'm fine W'; I could use a bite of cake, though."

"I have it waiting in the car." Says Watari helping the man from the home.

Looking at Masukawa again, Light walks to the door but pauses. 'That smell?' Walking through the door he catches sight of Deneuve in the backseat of the car, a look of content on his face as he eats his beloved sweets. 'He may look calm and collected on the outside but in that brief moment that I held him, I could feel him shaking...' Climbing into the car when reaching it he sees Deneuve, in te rear view mirror, smile at him and he smiles back. 'Just how far did Masukawa get?'

"Oh and Light?" The detective says around a large bite of dessert. ""We can, mm, close the book on what happened to Harada Ami."

"Miss Harada?"

"Yes, from my personal experience he had a psychotic episode and beat her to death forgetting about it once he calmed down." He sets the empty plate down going for a donut beside his plate in a box.

"A psychotic episode? So then he had multiple personality disorder?"

"Mm. Its hard to say for sure, until we study him back at the station. But I'm ninety nine percert sure." Scratching the side of his head, he says in a lower voice. "We'll put him through some psychological tests tomorrow, but for now I'd really like to get some sleep."

4 4 4 4

1 week later. Light walks into the police station in Tokyo, ready to put the case to bed. Detective Deneuve said that he would hold off on questioning the man until Light got back from Kanto on the weekend, the Yagami male also needed to check in with his family. His father was especially surprised to see his son walk through the door but not so much shocked when hearing that he solved the case. Its to be expected with such a prodigy as Light. The police chief understood about the department switch once the final say is done in Tokyo. So flashing the receptionist his I.D. Light is allowed into the main part of the building. He strides down the long hall until he reaches the inerrogation room that looks much like the room at the N.P.A's office. Deneuve looks at Light as the teen walks through the door.

"You've missed quite a week Light; our suspect has been crying and having fits of rage like a revolving door or emotion. His story should be an interesting one." He adds several cubes of sugar to his coffee. "Please have a seat." Deneuve pulls out a chair beside him.

Light sits down scooting the spinning chair in a bit under the table. Deneuve waits until Masukawa is seated before he turns on the audio in the room. Masukawa is still sobbing since he started this morning. The man is a complete mess. The weeping man jumps from the sudden voice then looks around for the speaker staring at it as though the camera were set up there.

"You've gotta let me oughta here- its a set up! I never killed anybody!" The man protest.

"Hn." Light muses. "How can he continue to play innocent when he tried to kill you last week?"

"Unfortunately he isn't playing dumb." He takes a drink setting the cup back down onto the table. "We're in a very unlucky place with this man because he's incredibly unstable. But I still want him trialed and sentenced, which is why I've brought this drug," He holds up a small bottle of clear liquid. "I'm also going to record this session so the judge and jury can see it for themselves." Pressing the second audio button Deneuve speaks into the microphone. "You may give Mr. Masukawa the drug now."

'A drug? Deneuve's gonna drug him to get a confession?' Ponders Light. 'I wonder if his conviction is because of what happened at the man's house.'

Seeing Light's distant gaze in his direction Deneuve says in an informative tone. "Sodium amatol, a barbituate."

"Hm?" Light blinks into the conversation.

"The drug injected into Masukawa."

"Sodium amatol? I think I've heard of that, its something like a truth serum, right?"

"Light is correct." He passes a cookie to the male. "Most of the time we give this drug to histerical people to calm them down, but it may work in this case once we stimulate his murderous intent."

"Isn't that considered provocation?" Light asks. "I'm not sure the courts will take his confession if it isn't ligitimate."

"Yes, but I really don't think it will matter since the man is so detached from killing he may end up in a home being treated for D.I.D."

"Its taken effect D'." Watari informs them.

"Thank you. You may start the video now." Standing from his seat, he says. "Let's go, Light."

The two exit the room heading down the hall to a viewing room. Masukawa has been brought in as well, looking tired and calm as he's strapped to a long chair by his wrist and ankles, his chest as well. Watari is placing wires about the males temples and chest held by round pieces of tape. Watari walks away from the man to remove something from a nearby cart he then brings it over to the man.

"I'm going to put this over your eyes now."

"Okay." He nods allowing the boxed pair of glasses to be slipped over his eyes.

Turning off the lights in the room, a screen is pulled down from a roll and a projection is shown on it. Masukawa can see the same thing only his viewing is more personal to keep the man from looking away while the other members in the room watch the screen.

"Mr. Masukawa, I'm going to show you pictures," Says Deneuve. "you only need to watch what's before you, can you do that?"

"Yes."

Light is amazed at how well the drug is working; the killer rapists' nerves are a lot more relaxed than when he'd first come in and from what he's heard has been going on all last week. Watching the monitor the two see a lovely couple show up, they're holding hands and looking at one another adoringly. Masukawa's heart rate remains steady. Next a man and woman fighting, their faces bitter to show this. His heart spikes a bit. A couple giving flowers one receiving one giving. It drops. The next snapshot is of a couple sharing an intimate kiss; its lower than when he'd started. The next shot the couple is at odds the man is gripping the woman against her will, the other arm poised to slap her while the woman looks away hoping it will go away. The heart rate jumps drastically. The next shot is of two men kissing and holding each other intimately. Again it rises. A woman's head broken in after its come into contact with a brick wall. Masukawa is practically lunging forward to get to the fake woman. The pictures continue like this, sickeningly sweet to dark and disturbing. X is seething with a grin upon his face.

"That's enough. You can stop the video."

The video is stopped and the goggles are removed from the man. Cleaner/X is breathing so hard his lungs are liable to pop.

Deneuve looks at the tear stained face and asks the man. "Are you all right, Masukawa?"

The man begins to cry again.

"Deneuve, I think the serum might have worn off." Says the teen.

"Tell her for me..." Masukawa mutters into his lap before looking up into Deneuve's dead eyes. "Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her... tell her for me- that I'm sorry."

"Whom?" Deneuve asks. "Hana Takata? Ami Harada?"

Masukawa shakes his head. "Kaori you idiot!" The man snaps. "I don't even know who those other people are."

"Who's Kaori?" Light wonders to himself. "A victim we don't know about?"

"I'm not sure."

"...If they had just let me hold you one time..." He sniffles.

"He's speaking non-sense again." Says Light agitated with the male. "I say we just have him commited, we'll never get a real confession from him."

"Hmm." Flipping through the mans personal file, he comes across the name. Deneuve picks up the folder opened to the picture of a girl. "Kaori Masukawa. Is this the woman you mean? Your twin sister?"

The man frantically; facial fluids dripping onto his shirt, answers. "Yes, please tell her! I haven't been able to talk to her in such a long time."

"Deneuve," Light grabs the man by his upper arm sterring him from the room into the hall. "don't you think its weird that he's saying all this right now? What if he killed his sister?"

"No. I don't think she's dead, he would at least know that much of what he's done." Deneuve has a thought cross his mind. "What if we bring her here to get him to confess. sort of as a bargaining chip."

"That's stupid, what if he tries to hurt her?"

"No, Light, we won't actually bring them into contact with each other- murderers get no sympathy." Deneuve says. "We'll only tell him this to get him to talk."

"Its wrong to use someone that way... but its the only way it seems and if they won't actually be in contact with one another, it should be fine."

Returning to the room Deneuve sees Masukawa blowing his nose on a tissue Watari has given him. The male has a grave look on his face.

"Mr. Masukawa, for your participation in the dealings of this case, we will bring your sister here so that you may speak to her. Do we have a deal?"

"B- bring Kaori here? Right where I can see her... I'd do anything..." The man then whispers. "anything."

...

As promised Masukawa spoke to the video camera in the interrogation room about the murders, so vividly you'd swear he were doing it all over again right then and there. With each victim the man spoke of Light felt himself becoming angrier and angrier; Masukawa had no right to kill those woman and from he could tell the man seem more than aware of what he did; the bastard almost sounds proud of it! Deneuve listened carefully to the mans confession, the story of Ami Harada; it was as he had expected, the woman went willingly into the red light district with him planning to have sex with him and Masukawa went insane because of his strong belief that the only way anyone will be with him is by his forcing it or taking it his self. Because of that he beat her to death and the reason he did not rape her is because he was so repusled by the idea of shared pleasure that he could no longer get erect. X remembers the murder but Masukawa remembers going in then leaving with nothing more than the thought that he might be gay.

Hana Takata whom Masukawa calls Star Light was very odd, he fit the profile with Miss Takata, having stalked her after his first meeting her at the club. He told them how sickened he was that her friends touched her and her male friends kissed her on the cheeks while he could only look but not touch. He wanted her- needed her but she was too good for him. When asked why he took her head the answer was that he couldn't remember it was too long ago.

The interrogation went on for nearly six hours due to break downs from the man before he could speak again, and by the end of it a very drained Masukawa slumped over onto the table to be taken back to his cell.

"Would you like to get dinner with me, Light?" Deneuve asks. "We may not hear from W' for a while."

"Sure." Light would actually rather head off to bed, but he hasn't eaten since returning to Tokyo so he should eat first he figures.

...

"Deneuve, what's going to happen to Masukawa at the trial?"

"Mm," He swallows his bite of devil's food cake. "Considering his state of mind, X will be sent to a mental facility until he's well enough to be jailed."

"Jailed? That's all? He's killed 16 women and raped them, and all he's gonna get is jail time?" Light is utterly kcked over by that. "Its almost unheard of- like he's getting away with it."

"Its the law I'm afraid. with cases like this maximum punishment is a life sentence with parole."

"Hn. What kind of world is this that someone can get away with murder and not receive the death sentence."

"I agree, to some measure, some things in life should be eye for an eye but mentally deranged- such as Masukawa, are always offered a chance to be reformed." The detective drowns his dessert with some more whipped cream.

"Reformed? Allow a child molester ten minutes alone with a kid and I can assure you he'll try something. A person is only trully reformed if its initial temptation is never brought around them. A simple candy bar, alcohol, cigarettes- whatever! Detective, you have to push for the death penalty."

"Its not up to me all the time, Light. We'll let this take its course and be happy we got X off the streets."

Agitated, Light stands to leave, pausing when the detectives phone rings.

"Is that W'?"

"Yes," Answering the phone he listens to the man. "We'll be there. Thank you." He hangs up. "Kaori Masukawa agreed to meet with us but she wants it to be a private place away from her brother."

"Away from him? she must have seen the news."

"Its likely that she has." Paying the bill he walks out of the diner with Light at his side.

"When is she coming in?"

"Watari says tomorrow by noon."

Light and Deneuve get into the town car nd the detective takes them back to the hotel.

The next day. Deneuve and Light spent the morning preparing for the papers for the court, the only thing left was the statement from Masukawa's sister. A knock on the door alerted their attention; heads turn in sync. Watari allowed the woman inside. Both detective Deneuve and Light nearly fell out of their seats at the sight of the woman, but only because she's the exact copy of Hana Takata; though she and Masukawa are twins their looks vary drastically- her being the good looking one of the two.

Kaori walked into the room with a small smile upon her face as she looks at the two men. "I hope this isn't rude of me, to ask to meet with the two of you in a place such as this, but I just can't do this in a police station because it feels like I'm being recorded even if I'm not." Looking at the arm chair she asks. "May I sit?"

"Of course." Deneuve holds out a hand to tell her the arm chair is free. "Now, what did you mean by not wanting to be recorded? You must know why you're here and knowing that, you should know that your statement is important."

The girl shakes her head.

Light asks her curiously. "Haven't you read the paper or seen the news of his arrest?"

"I know that it has something to do with Naoto being arrested but, no, I never watch the news or read bad parts of the paper- too many sad things being announced, similarities to myself that I'd just rather not think about."

Deneuve let them sit in a silence, allowing himself to break it by selecting a sweet from the cart before him taking a bite. "Your brother has been arrested on three counts of crime Miss Masu-.."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I'm married now- it's Mrs. Nishibe."

"Right, Mrs. Nishibe, your brother has been arrested for crimes of murder, rape, and theft."

Kaori gasps in shock closing in on herself a bit. "R- really? I mean, I figured he was a pick-pocket because he's poor but rape and murder! I-..."

"Why are you crying Mrs. Nishibe?" Deneuve asks as though saying "there's a spider on your shoulder" or "Can I borrow something".

"Its just that... that I always thoght he'd gotten help for it."

Light scoots closer to Deneuve mostly means of projecting stronger attention to the woman. "Why do I get the feeling you're dancing around something."

Playing on her well manicured fingernails the woman says. "I think that there's something you should know about Naoto. He's on medication or at least he was until he ran away."

Sticking a, chick shaped, marshmallow coated in chocolate into his mouth the detective chews away the animals recognition. "Hmm, W' told me that you do not wish to see your brother as the man requested."

"That's right. I just... you don't understand what happened between us as kids."

"Then enlighten us." After a thought he adds. "Please."

She blushes. "Its kind of embarrassing but when we were younger, fifteen, he tried to-... he tried to rape me."

To Deneuve Light says. "That would explain why he attacked Miss Takata."

'So all this because of his sister.' Deneuve thinks. "Will you tell us what happened?"

"...If you promise it won't leave this room- oh please, don't make this public news... I can't take the stares or the questions. I lived my time with it, I don't want to think about it anymore." Tears falls from her eyes. "My husband already hates him and I've stopped wanting anything to do with him... I want it all to disappear."

Deneuve thought this over, looking to Light who nods. "Very well; what you say will never leave this room."

Closing her eyes she says, "Thank you. ...When Naoto and I were growing up out family became very poor from the moment our father walked out the door; my mom had two jobs at the time. Naoto and I didn't attend school so we mostly raised ourselves at seven years old- we did everything together," Her face became serene a moment. "shared toys, books, food" her expression then shrank shyly away. "we shared a bedroom but we lucky enough to have our own bed, for all the good because we would just sneak in with the other person. ...We even... we even took baths together." She lowers her gaze. "I never knew how he was looking at me back then; as the years went by I just thought we were close- I thought it was, well, normal. Eventually my mom met a guy who wanted to marry her- he's very wealthy and moved us in with him at his home, loving us both right away as if we were his own." Looking up at the two men she smiles. "From then on things changed drastically, we went to school and I made friends- I had a boyfriend after the first month... but Naoto hated the changes, he wanted things to stay the way they were. He liked the old life, he liked... us alone. ...It happened on a day when we thought that we were alone. I was getting ready to shower and change for a date and he started to undress as I was telling him about this, I told him we couldn't bathe together anymore it was wrong and weird- that we were too old for it. Naoto was angry with me and the next thing I knew he was pulling my underwear off; my stepfather heard me screaming and came into the room... He saved me. Even though he loved us both, my stepfather beat Naoto telling him he was sick and demanding that he stay away from me." She starts to cry.

Light touches the girls hand handing her a tissue.

"Thank you... three months later he snuck into my room, Naoto, and he was trying to get at me... he was- I don't know, touching himself over top of me." Biting her bottom lip she says. "I was about to scream but I only got out 'stop touching me' before he freaked out and fled my room; it was so dark he fell down the stairs ending up in the hospital for a nasty bump. My brother was never discharged from the hospital, the nurse went to check on him in the morning and he was just gone. Hn. My parents thought that it was for the best and now... I only catch small glimpses of him... at least I think I do."

"Where do you live?" Light asks.

"Shibata, why?"

"No reason."

Nodding she wipes her eyes. "That's the whole story... am I free to go? I have a two month old at home that I'm sure misses her mommy."

"You're free to go and thank you for speaking with us."

"You're welcome and please... see that Naoto is off the streets; I get nervous sometimes, like I'm being watched. I really think it'd do Japan a world of good."

Nodding the detective watches as the woman leaves.

"Can you believe that? Masukawa is sicker than we thought."

"Yes, and did you happen to catch a whiff of Mrs. Nishibe's perfume?"

"Forbiddon. All this time Masukawa has been doing to these women what he never got to do to his sister." Light says.

"It would seem so." Deneuve replies.

"Still think life in prison is enough?"

Deneuve only bites his thumb in response.

...

"Masukawa will serve his sentence in Kanto as planned. Sorry this is the last time you and I will see each other, Lght. I feel as though we were really becoming friends." He adds. "I hope we meet again."

"Meet again? Friends?" Light snickers. "Hate to break it to you but if I ever met you again I get the feeling that I would try to kill you, Deneuve; you've been nothing but a pain to me with questioning, and discretely insulting me, getting yourself kidnapped to have me worry.." He adds humorously. "I should knock you on your ass now."

Looking toward the ceiling of the train station, finger thoughtfully to his bottom lip the male smiles looking down at Light. "Guess we should steer clear of each other then." Holding out his hand he shakes the Yagami teens. "Goodbye, Light."

"Yeah. Until we meet again." He releases the detectives hand.

"I'm sure it will be monumental." He watches the male board the train.

From the window Light looks out to him and says. "I really wish you would reconsider the death penalty."

"I'm afraid its out of my hands from here on. Besides, there's nothing wrong with believing in change."

Snickering, Light says. "I don't think I'll ever truly understand you, Deneuve; we're just too different, I suppose."

"Too much alike?" He smiles waving the teen off as the train pulls away.

'Change. Being reformed, he must be naive. The moment Masukawa gets released on parole he'll kill another person only to be locked up again for the same crimes. He won't be satisfied until he rapes his sister... Saving him is pointless, giving allowances to bad people is what causes all the problems in the world in the first place. This world... is rotten.'

THE END


End file.
